Final Kingdoms
by narufinal
Summary: ****DISCLAIMER***** I Do not own any of the Final Fantasy Characters and worlds. Those belong to Square Enix squaresoft . I also don't own the OC called Iken. He belongs to my friend Jacob Paulson AKA Cobdogred I do own the rest. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

_**Final Kingdoms**_

By: Jessen Neuberger (Narufinal)

* * *

**Deep in the Petrified Forest:**

A man with dual-blades in his hands, wearing a brown shirt with grayish, black pants, and long, brown hair with shining blue eyes is running through the Petrified Forest "Oh man! Why did I come here first!" says Desais as he slices at plant like creatures that are chasing him intensely. Desais ran faster and faster. A plant creature tries to grab at him with its claws. Desais dodges it repeatedly then slices at the plant creature. "Oh man that was close" Desais says as he turns his head around and looks in front of him. Desais stops to a sudden halt. He is surrounded by the plant creatures. "Great! Just great! This makes my day!" Desais says as he readies himself for the attacks to follow. Three plant creatures come at Desais and grab at him with their claws. Desais jumps in the air and lands on one of their heads. He slashes at one and it falls. Following the attack came a spit of acid. Desais suddenly spins around and out of the way of the attack. Desais lands on the ground and an eruption of fire comes out of his sword. The attack heads right for the plant creature. The creature gets engulfed in fire. "Yes! Got one!" Desais says, and then suddenly gets cut on his shoulder by one of the creatures. "OW!" Desais looks at the creature with rage. He points his sword toward the creature. "You're going to pay for that!" Desais said as he started running at the creature with full force. Vines come out of the ground and lash at Desais. Desais cleverly just cuts them down as he heads straight at his target. Then suddenly a loud shrill could be heard from the center of the forest. Desais stops his attack and looks towards the sound. "What in the hell was that?" Desais wondered. Suddenly more plant creatures started appearing and running towards Desais. "Oh shit!!!" Desais says as he jumps over the plant creatures blocking his path and starts running as fast as possible in his desired direction. Vines attack him as he runs towards the exit. Desais slices them up and jumps over a vine trying to trip him. "Almost there!!!" Desais yelled as he got closer and closer to the exit. Desais looked behind him and noticed that everything was getting petrified. "OMFG!!!!!!!!" Desais screamed as he suddenly tripped over a vine. "Too LATE!!!" Desais screamed as the vines and creatures got closer and closer. Desais stabbed his swords in the ground and created a circle. Desais stood in the center of it. "Portal OPEN!!!" Desais said as he suddenly disappeared right as the creatures caught up to him.

Desais then reappeared in a room where there were scientists and one man looking at Desais. The room was full of computers and data discs. The platform Desais was on was white with a glass container going up. Desais puts his swords on his back and walked off the platform and looked at a man known as Iken. Iken was a muscular man with one huge sword on his back. He was middle aged and had a short, brown beard. He was wearing a uniform with a dragon breathing fire in the center of his shirt. He wore gray pants and had gloves with the finger parts ripped off. "So how did I do master?" Desais said with a sly grin. "Not good enough" Iken replied, "Guess you need more training." Iken sighed. Desais droops his head in sadness. Then suddenly brings his head back up. "Well that means that I can get stronger then!" Desais said as he raises his fist in triumph. Iken shakes his head and then pats Desais in the back. "What would we do if you weren't so positive all the time" Iken said with a grin. They both walk out of the room and down a hallway. On the way you can see rooms with the words Weapons, Magic, and Mission room. The one they walk out of says Training room. "So what do you think the head of the corporation will think?" Desais asks as he tries to keep up with Iken. "I don't know but you're not leveling up anytime soon" Iken said while laughing. "Hey!!" Desais said as he started laughing too. Iken then stops, "Well better get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow's mission!" Iken said as he walked away. Desais then opened up a door to his room. Desais went in and jumped onto his bed. His room consists of a bed, a dresser, and a chest at the end of his bed (where his weapons, magic, and armor go.) Desais then fell asleep excited for the next day's mission.


	2. The Next Day

**The Next Day:**

"The nomination of Hero is...........Desais Mizuki!!!" The crowd cheers and Desais stood up out of all of them and ran onto the stage. "Here you go Desais!" says the chairman. The chairman hands him a trophy that says HERO. Desais then raises it high into the air and everyone cheers. The leader of the company goes up to Desais and gives him a handshake. "I'm glad we have heroes like you in my company" says the company leader. Then Iken comes and smiles at Desais. He gives Desais a handshake and says. "DESAIS!!! WAKE UP!!!" Desais then wakes up to a loud yelling. He looks up and sees Kirie looking down on him. Kirie is a girl that is the same age as Desais. (18) She wears a ponytail and wears a dark brown shirt with grayish, black pants. "Dang it Kirie!! I was having a good dream too" Desais says as he gets up and rubs his eyes. "Let me guess.....The one where you're nominated hero and everyone cheers for you. Come on Desais! You have that same dream every time!" says Kirie as she glares at Desais. "So...."Desais replies as he gets his magic and weapons on."Come on Desais we have to get going and get our missions soon!" Kirie says as she grabs his hand and pulls him out the door. "You don't want to be late like last time!" Kirie says as she stops pulling and starts running down the hallway. Desais sighs and then starts running after her down the hallway.

Kirie and Desais make it right on time to the Mission Room. Iken glares at Desais. "If it wasn't for Kirie you would have been late again." Iken said as he looked at the chairman handing out the mission forms. "I know, I know" Desais said as he rubbed his head. Iken grabs the mission form and looks at it. He smiles and looks at Desais. "Well isn't this interesting." Iken says. "What? What's so interesting about it?" Desais asks as he grabs the paper and looks at it. Desais then looks up. "So I work with Kirie today...." Desais exclaimed as he looks at Kirie. Kirie has this huge grin on her face. "This is going to be fun!!!" Kirie said as he jumped on Desais's back. "Get off Kirie!" says Desais as he pushes her off. "This is serious! We have to do this mission right!" Desais says looking at her seriously. "Ok Desais.....I will make sure you don't do anything to mess it up" Kirie said as she started laughing. Desais looks towards Iken and he is laughing too. "Hey!!! That's not funny!" Desais said as he got angry.

Desais and Kirie then started walking to the room with the portal. Kirie grabs at where her weapons are. "Oh no! We got to go to my room!" said Kirie as she looks at Desais. "I forgot my weapons!" Desais couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright let's go get them" Desais said as they ran down the hall to Kirie's room. They walked in and Kirie started throwing clothes around. "Where are they!!!!!!!" Kirie yelled. Desais looked around at the messy room of Kirie. "Well if you kept your room neat and tidy, you wouldn't be having this problem" Desais said as he laughed. Kirie gave Desais a mean look and kept on looking. "AH HA!!!!!!! Found them" Kirie said as she spun a dagger in her hand and attached a pouch to her waist. "Ok let's head out on that mission!" Kirie said as she ran past Desais and out of the room. Desais sighed and then smiled and ran after her. They got to the mission room and gave their paper to one of the scientists. Another scientist then looked for a data disc and put it into the machine. Then Desais and Kirie walked onto the panel and a glass went around them. "OK let's do this......Ready?" Said one scientist. "Ok begin particle disruption! Now accelerate!" said the scientist as a white bright light appeared around Desais and Kirie. "Finally, portal teleportation!" Then with a huge flash of bright light Desais and Kirie were gone.

Desais and Kirie reappeared at a castle. "Wow a castle!!" said Kirie. Desais then grabbed her and covered her mouth. They hid behind a pillar when suddenly a guard went running by. He was a bit big, and seemed like he was leaping when he ran. "Princess Garnett! Where are you!!!" He said as he slammed his fists down and started running off into the direction he was going. "Kirie, remember the training! We can't run into the people around her or else it will mess with our world!" Desais yelled quietly. "Yeah I know that" Kirie exclaimed. Then Desais and Kirie came out from behind the pillar. "Ok our mission is to get a specific item." Desais brought up the mission objectives on a computer strapped to his arm. "Ok it's called the Serenity Orb" Desais said as he showed Kirie what it looked like. It is a white orb which brings the wielder a peaceful mind. "Ok let's start searching for it. Now where could it be at?" Kirie said as she looked left and right. Desais closes the computer. "I'm not sure but we better start looking" Desais exclaimed. "Alright we will meet here in 2 hours, whether we find the item or not." Desais exclaimed. "Ok!" replied Kirie as she smiled.

Desais then ran up the stairs and noticed two guards. Desais stood his ground. (Good they didn't notice me) Desais watched as one kept running up the stairs while the other just walked. (Hmmmm well I'm sure the item isn't up here) Desais thought as he went back down the stairs. Desais then went and opened up a door. As he looked in he saw a bunch of cooks going around. (Hmmmm doesn't look like it can be in here) Desais thought as he left.

Meanwhile Kirie was in a room with a huge bed. (I wonder if it is in here. This must be the Princess Garnett's room) Kirie said then she noticed a movement in the corner of her eye. Kirie hid underneath the bed and noticed a woman walk in with a nice dress. She then changed and put an orange jacket on and put her hood up. She then left the room. (Could that have been Princess Garnett?) Kirie thought. Kirie decided not to find out and searched the room. Kirie then found an item. She held it up and it gleamed in the light. (Yep found it!) Kirie thought as she smiled. She then heard another noise and she hid under the bed again. This time two clowns came in. (Jesters? Hmmmm I bet they are looking for Princess Garnett)

"The queen must see the princess." said one clown. "The princess the queen must see" said another. "The Queen!" said both as they jumped and ran out of the room. "Well that was weird" said Kirie "Ok better meet Desais at that one spot." Kirie ran out of the room and got to the spot where Desais said to meet. (Where's Desais?), Thought Kirie. Desais jumped out from behind a pillar. "BOO!!" said Desais. "AHHHH!!" yelled Kirie, "Desais! Don't do that!" "I couldn't help it" laughed Desais. "Did you hear that scream?" said a guard. "Yes I think it came from this way!" said another guard. "Oh man! We better get out of here!" said Desais. "Yeah good thing I found the item we needed" exclaimed Kirie as she showed it to Desais. "Alright then let's go" replied Desais in a hurry. "PORTAL OPEN!!!" yelled the two as a bright light appeared and they both disappeared.

They reappeared in the Mission Room. "Well that was an interesting mission!" said Kirie as they both walked off the platform. "Yeah no doubt! Well let's get this to the chairman" Desais replied. Then they both ran to the chairman's room. "Here is the Serenity Orb!" Yelled the two as they gave him the Serenity Orb. "Well done! Mission Complete! Now the both of you better get some well deserved rest." said the chairman. They both walked out and Iken appeared. "So your mission was a success!" Iken said with a smile. "Well done!" Desais and Kirie looked at each other and smiled. "Thanks!" they both said. "Well go get some rest now, going to get some training in tomorrow." Iken exclaimed. "Ok!" said both Desais and Kirie. Desais and Kirie then left Iken and began walking down the hall. They stopped at Desais's door. "Well I'm going to go to bed." Desais said. "That's fine" smiled Kirie, "You don't want to fall asleep while training, do you?" Kirie laughed. Desais laughed as well "Yeah that would suck! Well I had fun on the mission. See you tomorrow" Desais smiled as he walked into his room. Kirie then left and headed to her room and jumped onto her bed. (That was a great day with Desais) thought Kirie as she blushed a little. She then fell asleep. Desais laid down into bed. (Can't wait for training tomorrow! I am going to do a whole lot better this time) Thought Desais as he fell asleep.


	3. Training Day

**Training Day:**

Desais wakes up and stretches his arms up into the air. "Ahhhh…..Oh man!! I need to get to training!!" Desais said as he leaps out of bed and gets his gear on quickly and then runs out the door. (Man I bet Master Iken is there and he probably is angry) Desais thought with a nervous face. Desais rushes into the training room. "Iken I'm sorry I'm late" Desais said as he bowed. Then he lifted his head and looked around. Then he looked towards one of the scientists. "Where's Iken?" Desais wondered with a puzzled look on his face. "Oh he already went into the training program. You're supposed to meet him there." said the scientist as he pointed toward the teleport panel. "Oh ok." Desais said as he walked onto the panel and disappeared.

Desais reappeared in a prairie. (Hmmmm I wonder where Iken went off to) Desais thought as he looked around and saw Chocobos and a cave not too far away. (He probably went into that cave over there) Desais thought as he saw a guy in the distance walk into the water around the cave. Desais watched as a giant snake appeared out of the water and went for a strike to the guy. "Oh man! WATCH OUT!!!" Desais yelled. The guy gave no notice of Desais and stabbed the snake into the head. Then he nailed the snake into the top of a tree and kept on walking through the cave. (Whoa! that guy must be extremely strong!) Desais thought. Then Desais rushed over to the water. (Hmmmm well he got rid of the snake for me, I might as well go through) Desais thought as he ran through the water. Then out of nowhere another giant snake appeared. "WHOA!!!" Desais yelled as the snake strikes at Desais. Desais dodged and pulled out his dual blades. "Man I better not get hit. If I do I'm sure to die!" Desais said as the snake strikes again. Desais jumped and landed on its head. Desais cut the top of its head and then was jerked off the snake. Desais landed on his feet and ran at the snake. The snake lashed its tail at Desais. Desais kept dodging and blocking. Desais's foot then got stuck in a hole in the water. (Oh man!) Desais thought as he tried getting his foot unstuck. Desais got his foot unstuck and then was slammed by the snakes tail and against the cave's outer wall. "Ugh!" Desais said as a piercing pain went through his back. The snake slithered forward and then strikes down towards Desais. Desais dodged to the side and then the snakes head hit the side of the cave wall. "Too close for comfort." Desais said as the snake gets knocked out. "Ok time to find Iken" Desais thought as he went into the cave.

Desais looked at the rocky formation of the cave. "Now where can Iken be?" Desais thought. Then out of nowhere a sword came towards Desais's head. Desais bent back and dodged the attack just in time. Desais came back up and blocked the next attack with his blade. "Who are you?" asked the man that attacked him. Desais looked at him and noticed that it was the guy that he saw just a little earlier. (Oh man I just broke the number one rule! I got involved with a person from this world) Desais thought nervously. "ANSWER ME!" yelled the guy. "I'm of no importance" said Desais. Then the guy strikes at Desais with his blades and Desais blocked. "If you wish to live you will answer me" the guy said furiously. Desais then looked at the guy and smiled. "Well you're going to have to kill me then" Desais said. Then the guy grabbed Desais by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "That can be arranged" said the guy with an evil smile. Then the guy stabbed his sword towards Desais. Desais blocked the blade, but had his blades knocked out of his hands. Desais gasped for breath and looked at his blades. The guy then slashed Desais's arm and made a cut into his arm "Agh!!" Desais said as he saw the blood dripping down his arm. "I'm going to make you suffer" the guy said as he cut another part of his arm. Desais then lifted his hand the best he could "Fire..." Desais said as he launched a fireball at the guy. The guy hit it and came at Desais. Desais grabbed his blades and blocked as much as he could. (Oh man. I need to get out of here!) Desais thought as he saw his life flashing before his eyes. Desais closed his eyes as the guy sliced down at Desais with his extremely long blade. Then out of nowhere Desais just disappeared. Desais opened his eyes and saw Iken holding him in his arms. Desais then passed out due to the blood loss. "Portal Open." Iken said and they both disappeared.

They reappeared and Iken laid Desais down on a table. "We need a doctor over here to heal his wounds!" Iken said. Then the doctor, in the upper floor, made a machine on the ceiling move over to the table where Desais is at. The doctor used lasers and sealed up the slashes on his arms. Desais re-opened his eyes and noticed Iken looking down on him. "How did you get us out of there?" Desais asked. Iken smiled "I used a magic which you have awhile till you learn." Desais then got up and looked at his arms. "That guy is powerful." Desais said, "I will surpass him someday!" Desais said with a surge of new energy going through him. Desais lifted up his fist and held it in front of his face. Iken smiled and patted Desais on his back. "You have a really long way to go then" Iken said as he laughed. Kirie then suddenly went running out of the portal and hugged Desais. "I heard you got into a fight and got injured pretty badly!!" Kirie said nervously. Desais then lifted back up his arms and hugged Kirie as well. He winced a little bit because his arms still hurt. "Yeah I'm fine now, Iken saved me." Desais said as Kirie let go of Desais. Kirie then looked at Iken and gave him a hug as well. "Thanks for saving Desais" Kirie said as she smiled. Then she let go of Iken. "Hey you know what we all should do! We should all go to my favorite world and watch the sunset together!" Kirie said. Iken and Desais both looked at her weird, but then shook their heads. "Sure let's do it!" said Desais and Iken. "Sweet!" said Kirie, "Go get ready and meet me back here"

Desais got to his room and cleaned himself of the blood. (I haven't seen a sunset before. I wonder how it looks) Desais thought to himself as he walked out of his room. Desais met up with Iken going down the hall. "Hey Iken have you ever seen a sunset?" Desais asked curiously. "Yeah, plenty of times. Why? Haven't you?" Iken replied. "No I have never seen one. This will be my first time." Desais said with a smile, "I've just been doing missions for who knows how long." Desais hung his head but then brought it back up. "What did you do before working here?" Desais asked. "Well I lived on another planet. Then that planet got attacked and destroyed. I was saved from the chairman before the planet got destroyed. Then I was brought here." Iken replied. "Oh I see...." Desais replied. They finally got to the room and noticed Kirie. Kirie ran up to them. "Ready?" Kirie asked. "Yep" both Desais and Iken replied with a smile. Then they all walked onto the platform and disappeared.

They reappeared at a beach. Nearby were guys in the water, kicking around a ball. One guy had his hair stuck straight up and a blue bandanna on. Desais, Iken, and Kirie went up into a big tree and sat there. (So this is a sunset.) Thought Desais as he saw the red, orange, and yellow colors mixing in the sky and reflecting off the ocean. "Hey guys I brought these too" said Kirie as she smiled and gave each of them an Icee. "Sweet! I got blue!" Desais said excitedly, "Thanks Kirie." Desais smiled at Kirie and started eating his Icee and watched the sunset. "Yeah, thanks Kirie!" Iken said as he grabbed his orange Icee. "Yeah these are moments that need to be cherished" Kirie said as she took a bite out of her green Icee. They all stared at the sunset and ate their Icee's. Kirie then got up and looked down at Iken and Desais. "Well we better get going. At night around here monsters come out." Kirie said. Then suddenly a vulture like bird grabbed Kirie by the shirt. "KIRIE!!!" yelled Iken and Desais. Desais jumps off the branch and grabbed at Kirie's legs. He barely missed and fell into the sand below. "Blizzard" Iken said as an ice shard came from his hand and also barely missed the vulture like monster. "KIRIE!!!!!!!!!" screamed Desais as he lifted his hand towards where the bird had taken her. Desais ran towards the water and Iken stopped him. "Desais we have to get to shelter. We aren't safe here" Iken said as he looked around. "But we need to get Kirie" Desais said with a sad look in his eyes. "We will don't worry. We just need to get out of here first. Remember we have tracking chips in all of the workers. So let's just retreat to the base and figure out where she was taken off to. We will get her back." Iken said. "Desais looked down "Yeah your right." Desais replied. "Portal open." Desais and Iken said as they both disappeared.

They reappeared. Iken and Desais ran to one of the scientist. "Quick we need to know where Kirie was taken to. She was grabbed by a vulture like monster." Iken told the scientist. The scientist then typed into the computer and a blip of where Kirie is getting taken to showed up on the map. "It appears she is being taken to a desert." replied the scientist. "Alright now don't lose her. Keep track of her" Iken said then looked at the sad Desais. "We will be going after her early in the morning. Don't worry Desais. She's alright. She is a skilled fighter." Iken reassured Desais. "Now go get some rest. In the morning we leave" Iken said as he walked Desais down the hall. Desais went into his room. (How can I sleep when I know my friend is in danger.....) Desais thought. Desais then punched the wall with full force. "DAMN IT!!!!!!!" Desais screamed.


	4. The Long Day

**The Long Day:**

(What happened. Where am I?) Desais thought. He opened his eyes. "WAKE UP!!!" Kirie said. Desais rubbed his eyes. "Come on your going to be late!!!" Kirie said as she ran out the door. "Kirie wait!!" Desais said as he ran after her, but as soon as he got out of his bed the floor gave in and he fell way down. Desais then stopped falling and appeared in a room of darkness. A light shined and Kirie was in it. She looked sadly at Desais. "Why didn't you save me?" Kirie said as tears started flowing down her face. Desais ran towards her. "Kirie, I tried." Desais said as he gripped his fist and looked down, "I.......don't want anything to happen to you...." Desais said as he looked up. The vulture that took Kirie was there and attacked Desais. Desais jumped with a jolt and woke up. Desais looked around. It was still night and rain was pouring outside. Desais gripped his fists. "KIRIE!!!!!!!!!!" Desais yelled and then put his head into his knees. Tears flowed down his eyes. "Kirie..........be safe please............we will come and save you........" Desais said in a quiet and devastated voice.

4:00 A.M.

Iken walks into Desais's room. "Desais get ready. We're going." Desais jolted from bed. He was wearing his combat gear. Then he quickly grabbed his dual-blades and attached them to his back. "Let's go" Desais said with a menacing look on his face as he ran past Iken and down the hall. Iken quickly ran after him. "We're coming Kirie. Hold on" Desais said as he and Iken got into the mission room. Iken and Desais walked up to one of the scientists. "Ok start up data disc for that world" Iken said as they walked onto the platform. "Data disc started!" said the scientist as a white light enveloped the entire room. Then the white disappeared, Iken and Desais disappeared as well.

They reappeared on the beach. Iken opened his computer on his arm and looked at the homing beacon. "We need to get across this ocean. She's somewhere in the center of it" Iken said as he pointed in the direction. Desais looked back and forth in search of a way. Desais then noticed a small boat not far. "Would that work?" Desais asked as he pointed in the direction of the small boat. Iken looked over there and nodded his head. They then ran in that direction. Iken stopped Desais. "Now Desais, remember the number one rule. No matter what happens don't compromise our whole existence like you almost did in the cave." Iken said with a serious look on his face. Desais nodded his head. "Don't worry Iken. We just get over there; get Kirie, and portal out." Desais said as he got the small boat and helped Iken drag it into the water. They both jumped into it and started heading out onto the ocean.

The sun has fully risen. Desais keeps looking towards the horizon. Iken stops the boat all of a sudden. "Iken, why did you stop?" Desais asked in an annoyed way. "Over there" Iken said as he looked to the right. Off in the distance a bigger boat can be seen. Then suddenly a huge fin hits Desais's and Iken's boat. Desais and Iken fall into the ocean. Desais opens his eyes and sees a giant creature. Way bigger than the both of them. Iken grabbed his huge blade and prepared himself. Desais then did the same. The giant creature moved one fin and Desais and Iken were tossed around in the water. Iken stopped himself with an aero attack. Desais kept spinning then was stopped by Iken. They then swam up to the creature and started attacking it. The attacks were nothing to the creature. The creature just turned around and looked towards where the big boat was, and then swam in that direction. As it did Iken and Desais were pushed really far off under the water. Desais passed out.

Desais awoke on a beach. He coughed up water and looked around. "Iken! Where are you?" Desais said as suddenly a monster came out from the trees. Desais grabbed for his dual-blades, but they were nowhere to be found. (Damn it! I'm defenseless) Desais thought as the creature ran at him. The creature tried to bite him but Desais did a somersault and dodge the attack. Desais then lifted his hands. "Fire!" Desais yelled as a burst of flame came from his hands. The flame hit the side of the creature. The creature turned and looked at Desais angrily. It began charging at him again. Desais looked around on the ground and noticed something gleaming in the light. He picked it up. (This is Kirie's blade!) Desais thought. He then held it tight in his hand. The creature attacked again. Desais jumped up and onto the creature's head. Desais hit a fatal blow to the creature's face, and the creature then fell to the ground and Desais jumped off of it. Desais then looked at the blade. His hand gripped tighter. Desais then ran off into the woods. (Don't worry Kirie. I'm coming.) Desais thought as he ran through the woods.

Desais then came to a cave in the woods. Desais stopped and looked around. He then noticed footprints on the ground. Desais kneeled down and put his hand to the footprints. Desais then looked up as he heard a shriek. "Iken is here" Desais said as he ran into the cave. As Desais got inside the cave he saw a giant bird and Iken fighting. Desais looked left and right to see if Kirie was in the cave. He didn't see her. Desais then ran towards the beast. Desais jumped up and sliced at the beast when its back was turned. The attack hit and the beast turned around to see its new foe. The bird then swung its wing at Desais. Desais dodged and landed next to Iken. "Where are your blades?" Iken asked as he dodged an incoming attack. "I'm not sure, but I found Kirie's dagger" Desais said as he raised the dagger and cute the birds wing. The bird then made a loud screech. The cave's ceiling started to come down. "Let's get out of her. Kirie isn't in this cave" Iken said as he and Desais ran out of the cave. The giant bird flew up and bashed out of a hole in the cave. Desais and Iken got out of the cave just as it collapsed. The bird then flew down at Desais and Iken. It shot poisonous sludge down towards them. Desais and Iken lifted their hands. "FIRE!!" Desais and Iken said and the sludge exploded. Desais and Iken jumped on top of the rocks and then jumped off of them towards the bird. The bird kept flying down towards them. Desais and Iken then got extremely close to the bird and landed a fatal blow right to the head. The bird collided straight into the ground. Desais and Iken landed right on top of the bird. "Well that was a workout" Iken said as he laughed. Desais didn't feel like laughing along. Desais walked off of the bird and onto the ground. "Does your tracking beacon still work?" Desais asked Iken. "Yeah the scientists back home made it survive anything." Iken said as he opened the beacon. Iken then looked at the map seriously. "Well is she nearby?" Desais asked nervously. Iken then looked up. "She's not here anymore." Iken replied, "We need to move in that direction." Iken pointed straight in front of him. Desais looked in that direction. "So looks like we need to get back on the ocean huh." Desais said with a sigh. "Yeah it appears so." Iken replied. "Ok let's get ready! We need to get going now!" Desais said as he started grabbing pieces of wood and string them together with the thick tall grass. Iken went over to Desais and put his hand on him. "Desais you know we are both exhausted. We should rest before we head out." Iken told Desais. Desais looked at him with an angry look. "What about Kirie!! She could be dead by the time we are done resting!" Desais yelled. Iken then looked down on the ground. "Well we aren't good to anybody if we can't fight...." Iken said. Desais then continued stringing together wood. "Well rest if you want to! But I'm going to get this boat ready for us to go get Kirie!" Desais said as he continued. Iken then sat down and started a fire.

Midday

Desais finishes the boat. "Well let's get going" Desais said anxiously. Iken got up and looked at the boat. "Nice job Desais. This is a fine boat." Iken said with a smile. They then both pushed it out onto the ocean. Iken steered the boat. "Desais get some rest. When we get there I will wake you up." Iken said sternly. Desais looked at him "I can't rest till we save Kirie" Desais replied. Iken looked at Desais and walked over to him. Iken then chopped Desais in the neck and Desais passed out. "Then I will make you rest." Iken said as he steered the boat.

(Kirie......please be ok....) Desais thought in his head. Then images of Kirie went through his head. The most important image went into his head suddenly. Desais is 9 and Kirie is 9, the image is of both of them playing. Desais was the hero and Kirie was the damsel in distress. Desais fought off imaginary creatures. "Desais.....if you lost me....would you come and find me no matter what?" asked Kirie. Desais smiled and gave her thumbs up. "Of course I would!" Desais said. Then Kirie looked Desais in the eyes. "Promise me that you will!" Kirie said as she smiled. Desais looked at her. "I promise. You are my best friend after all" Desais said with a smile. Kirie then kissed Desais on the cheek. "Thank you Desais. Your my best friend too" replied Kirie with a smile on her face.

"Desais! Get up! We're there!" Iken yelled. Desais then frantically got up. Desais looked around and saw another beach. This time it was part of a town. "How far away are we from her?" Desais asked Iken. Iken flipped open his tracking beacon. "Not too far. She's off near a side station." Iken said as he pointed down a long road not too far from where they are. Desais runs towards the area and Iken stops him. "This area is full of people we need to find a better means of getting to her." Iken whispered. Desais nods his head and they look around the area. They decide to go around the town. Desais and Iken run and get closer and closer to where she is. Iken and Desais hear a noise and see a giant creature come out of trees. It has yellow feathers coming out of its mouth. The creature is big with long arms. Desais and Iken stop and pull out their weapons. The creature lunges at them. Desais and Iken dodge. The creature picks up a yellow Chocobo and eats it. "Oh this must be that creature that eats the Chocobos in this area." Iken said. Desais looks at him with a questioning look. "I have been here many times before and have heard of stories about this creature." Iken stated. The creature turns around and looks at the two of them. It then slams its fists into the ground. The slam was so powerful that it sent both Desais and Iken into the air. The creature grabs at them while they are in the air, but Desais and Iken strike at its fists. Then the creature swings at them wildly in the air. Desais and Iken block. Desais is hit so hard that he lands into the rock wall close by. Iken raises his hand. "Blind" Iken says and a black blast hits the creature and blinds it. Iken lands on the ground and picks Desais up to his feet. The creature swings its arms wildly. It breaks down some trees. Then the creature shakes its head and snaps out of its blind rage. It grabs Iken while he is off guard and begins to squeeze him. Desais runs up and starts striking at the creatures hands. "Wark!" the creature stops moving and turns around. He sees Chocobos attached to a cart walking by. The creature licks its lips and throws Iken. Desais catches Iken, as the creature leaves and heads towards the Chocobos. Desais and Iken look at it run away. "Hmmmm it seems like it has a huge appetite for Chocobos." Iken said as he laughed. Iken then stops laughing and winces at his pain. "You ok?" Desais asked. "Yeah it's a mere wound." Iken replies as he opens his tracking beacon. "She's up there" Iken said as he pointed up to the top of the rock wall. Desais puts Iken on his feet and they begin to climb. They reach the top and look around. "Hide!" Iken whispered as a passing caravan went by. Desais and Iken hide in a nearby bush. They look at the caravan as it stops. Desais notices someone familiar. "Kirie" Desais whispers.

"I found this one at the island not too far off." said one of the men. "She was injured badly by one of the monsters on the island." A guy walked up to the caravan. He looked at Kirie. "Well, bring her in. We must heal these wounds" said then other man as they bring her inside. "Dang it!" Desais whispered, "What are we going to do now?" Desais asked Iken. "We have to wait till nightfall. Then we sneak in and get her." Iken replied. Desais then looked at the building. (We're here Kirie. Just wait a little longer) Desais thought.

Nightfall

Desais and Iken get out of the bush. "Now what would be the easiest way in and out of this building." Iken thought as he gave a glance at the place. "I don't care. We need to get inside and get Kirie out!" Desais yelled. "SHHHH!!!" Iken said as he put his hand on Desais's mouth. "Do you want to blow our cover? You got to talk quietly." Iken whispered. Iken then took his hand off of Desais's mouth. They both looked around at the structure. They noticed a window and peered in. "Kirie." Desais said as he saw Kirie lying in a bed. A man then came into the room and gave Kirie some water. "Rest up my child, you have been hurt badly." said the man. Then another person came in. "Sir there is someone here for you." said the woman that walked in. "Ok" said the man as they both walked out of the room. "Now's our chance" said Iken as they opened the window. Desais went over to the side of the bed. "Kirie" Desais said as he shook her. Kirie opened her eyes. "Desais!" said Kirie; "You did come for me!" tears started flowing down Kirie's eyes. "I promised you didn't I?" replied Desais. "Come on we need to get out of here quick" whispered Iken. Desais then lifted Kirie from the bed. "Desais wait." Kirie said. "What Kirie?" replied Desais as she then pointed her head towards the wall. Desais looked towards there. "My blades!" Desais said with excitement, "But how did they get here?" Desais wondered. "The guys that rescued me from the island found them in the ocean on the way here" Kirie replied. Desais then smiled. Iken went over and grabbed his blades. "Come on get moving. Out the window you two" Iken said with urgency in his voice. Desais then pushed Kirie through the window. Then the door opened. There stood a man, he looked strangely familiar. "Get out now!" Iken said as he pulled his blade from his back. Desais then went out the window. "Come on Iken!!" Desais yelled. "No you two get back home. I have to deal with this guy." Iken replied as he gestured them to leave and threw Desais's blades to him. Desais didn't say anything. He got up and grabbed Kirie. "Portal Open!!" Desais said as a bright light white flashed and they were gone.

Desais and Kirie reappeared in the mission room. "Doctor we need you yet again!" Desais said as he put her on a table. The doctor then healed her up and fixed her wounds. Desais then turned toward the panel. "Desais no don't leave!" Kirie said as she grabbed Desais's by his shirt. Desais grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry but I have to make sure that Iken is safe and is able to get back here." Desais answered. Desais then walked onto the panel. "Replay the data disc." Desais said to a scientist. "Replaying" said the scientist and then a burst of light filled the room and disappeared.

Desais reappeared by the building with swords at the ready. Desais ran to the window and looked into it. Iken and the other guy were nowhere to be seen. "Iken..." Desais said. He then went through the window and found an item on the ground. Desais picked the item up. "Iken's tracking chip." Desais said. "Portal open" a flash of light came and disappeared.

Desais reappeared and gave the chip to one of the scientist "This is Iken's chip." Desais said. The scientist grabbed it and looked at Desais. "What happened?" the scientist asked. "Iken got caught up in a fight with some guy." Desais answered, "Have you any idea who it might have been?" The scientist shook his head saying no. Desais then sighed. "Well we will find him someday." Desais said. (Iken what happened?) Desais thought. Kirie then got off the table and walked to Desais. "Worry about this in the morning. Right now you need lots of rest. You have had a long day." Kirie said. Desais looked at her. "Ok let's get some rest." Desais replied. They then walked down the hall. Desais went into his room and Kirie in hers. Desais lies down in his bed. (What happened? I wish I knew....) Desais said as he fell asleep.


	5. Next Orb

**Next Orb:**

Desais awakens in the morning. He stretches his arms out and looks around his room. Desais jumps out of bed and equips his dual blades. He opens the door and walks down the hall. Kirie suddenly meets him. "Hey there Desais" Kirie said with a smile on her face. "Hi Kirie" Desais answered back. "So excited for our next mission?" Kirie asked. Desais looks at her and then looks at the door to the Mission Room. "Sure, let's get this mission done with" Desais replied. Kirie then looked away from him and at the floor. "So still upset I see" Kirie said as she kicked at the ground on the way in the Mission Room. Desais didn't say anything in reply. He looked up at one of the scientists. "So what's my mission for today?" Desais asked. The scientist looked at him then looked at a paper. "Today's mission is to go get another orb. This time it's known as the Holy Orb." The scientist answered as he gave Desais the papers. Desais looked over them and handed them back to the scientist. "Ok then, send me there." Desais said as he walked onto the panel. Kirie stood back and looked at Desais. "Come back safe please" Kirie said as she smiled. Desais looked at her, a flash of white, and then he was gone.

Desais reappeared right in front of a giant shell. The place was glowing and Desais noticed that there was a little area of water. "Ok I'm guessing the Holy Orb is in there somewhere." Desais said as he grabbed onto his blades and went to the right. Desais ran and heard some voices. Desais hid behind a big shell, it looked as big as a normal sized house. "Where's Aerith at?" said a boy with spiked yellow hair and a huge sword on his back. Then there came two other companions that followed behind him. One was a big black guy with a gun for a hand. The other was a girl with black hair and gloves on her hands. "Cloud slow down! She couldn't have gotten far." said the girl. The guy with spiked yellow hair ran into the huge shell and the other two followed. Desais then came out from behind the shell. (I better stay under cover) Desais thought as he followed far behind the three. The inside of the shell looked like a stadium. Desais saw the three of them go to where the water is. Desais then noticed a woman with a red dress sitting and holding her hands together. (That must be the one they are looking for) Desais thought as he watched them. The spiked hair guy ran up to her. He then pulled his sword from his back. (What is he doing?!?) Desais wondered as he watched. The guy kept moving side to side with his sword. He then started to aim down on her, but suddenly backed off. Desais then noticed something gleam above them. (It's that guy again!) Desais said as he held onto his blades tightly. The guy with silver hair and an extremely long blade came down and stabbed the girl right through the chest. Desais eyes opened wide as he noticed what happened. (He killed her!) Desais thought. Something that shined a green glow fell off of the woman and into the water. Desais noticed it right away. (That looks like the Holy Orb!) Desais thought as he watched it sink to the bottom of the water. (Damn I can't go get it yet) Desais thought as he noticed the people still there. The guy with the long sword jumped up and disappeared. Desais watched as suddenly a monster formed down there. He saw as the three companions fought the monster and defeat it. After they beat the monster, the spiked hair guy picked up the body of the woman and brought her to the water. He laid her down into the water and let her go. Desais looked as he saw the other two grow sad. Desais noticed that anger has risen in the spiked hair one. The three companions then left the shell. Desais jumped down towards the water. (What am I doing?) Desais thought as he looked down into the water. (I can't take the orb from her.) Desais thought as he watched the orb grow brighter and brighter green. Desais walked away from the water and out of the shell. Desais looked around the place. "This place is very peaceful. I haven't run into a single monster." Desais said as he looked left and right. "Well better head back. Portal open" Desais said as a burst of white light appeared and disappeared.

Desais reappeared back in the Mission Room. He walked down off the panel and noticed Kirie still in the room. She was sleeping on a bench in the corner. "So did you find the Holy Orb?" asked the scientist. "It was destroyed in a huge fight" Desais said in reply to the scientist. "Oh I see...." said the scientist as he went back to work. Desais looked at Kirie and walked over to her. He picked her up and walked out of the room. Kirie grabbed around Desais's neck. Desais walked down the hall and to her room. He laid her down on her bed and covered her up. He kissed her on the forehead and then walked out of the room. Desais then went to the training room. He walked up to the scientist. "Bring up the training program." Desais told him. He then walked onto the panel and disappeared.

Desais reappeared in a forest. Desais brought up the goal of the training program on a computer on his arm. "So I'm supposed to go to the center of the forest and fight a big monster" Desais read and then ran towards the center of the forest. Plant creatures started chasing him as he ran to the center. Two creatures jumped down to him. Desais gripped his blades and did a cross slash. The two creatures were destroyed. Desais kept moving. Three creatures jumped in front of Desais. Desais jumped and did a front flip over them. As he did this he sliced them with his blades and then landed on his feet. He kept moving. Desais then got to the center of the forest. The plant creatures blocked off all escape ways and made a circle. A huge monster with horns on its head and a long tail appeared in the center of the forest. "Hmph" Desais ran at the monster. The monster swiped at him with its paw. Desais dodged and strikes at its left side. Before the attack hits, the monster swipes its tail at Desais. Desais got knocked to the side, but got back up. Desais ran back at the monster. The monster lashed its tail at Desais. Desais jumped up and onto the monster. The monster shook Desais off. As Desais fell off the monster, he sliced down on its right side. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!" screamed the monster. The monster then turned toward Desais and started biting and lashing at Desais. Desais kept dodging all of the attacks. The monster then spun around and swung its tail at Desais. Desais did a back flip and landed a little ways from the monster. Desais then pointed the blade towards the monster. "Fire" Desais said as a burst of flames went right at the monster. Desais ran right after the fire attack. Desais jumped and swung right at the monsters face as the fire hit its head. The monster swung its head from the attack and then was sliced right into the head. The monster fell to the ground. Desais heard a beeping and opened his computer on his arm. "Update! Now escape the forest as it gets petrified" Desais read. Desais didn't think twice, closed the computer, and sprinted towards the exit. Desais jumped over the barricade of plant creatures. The plant creatures shot their spikes up at Desais as he jumped over them. They all missed and Desais landed on his feet and began running. Plant creatures came at him from his sides. Desais looked back and forth as he watched them head at him. The creatures shot poisonous needles at Desais. Desais started swirling his blades at his sides. He blocked the needles, and then needles came from the front and the back. Desais started swirling his blade faster and moved them from the sides to the back and the front in a fast motion. The needles were deflected. Behind him the sound of the forest getting petrified can be heard. Desais got closer and closer to the exit. Vines started coming out of the ground and raced after Desais. Desais swung and cut at the vines. Then a bunch of vines went for his legs. Desais jumped into the air and out of the forest right as it got completely petrified. "TRAINING SIMULATION COMPLETE" said a voice as everything disappeared around Desais.

Desais reappeared back in the Training Room. "Well done Desais." said the chairman. Desais looked at him. "Thank you, chairman." Desais replied with a bow. Desais then gets back up. "So I hear that Iken isn't with us anymore." the chairman says, "It's a shame to lose such a valuable member in our organization." The chairman looks at Desais. Desais stands still and gives no sign of emotion towards what the chairman says. "We are currently looking into what has happened to Iken and this mysterious character that he encountered." The chairman continued. "That's good." Desais replied. "Well I thought I would let you know, Desais, now you may be on your way." The chairman said and Desais starts walking out of the room and down the hall. "Someday he will be a great addition to our organization." said the chairman. Desais then got to his room and went in. (Well there's the end of this day.) Desais thought as he laid his blades down and crawled into his bed. (I wonder what awaits for tomorrow), Thought Desais as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Break Day

**Break Day:**

Desais awakens to the loud noise of the overhead speakers. "Good Morning! I want to let everyone know that we are having problems with the systems, so today is a day of rest. Again. We are having problems with the systems, so today is a day of rest" The speakers shut off. Desais puts his hands behind his head and looks up at his ceiling. (So the systems are malfunctioning) Desais thought. Desais then looked over at his blades sitting up against the dresser. (Well what to do today) Desais thought as he got out of bed. Desais went to his door and opened it. Kirie was standing on the other side of the door. "Hey Desais!" Kirie said with a smile, "What you going to do today?" Kirie asked. Desais shrugged "I'm not sure." Desais answered. "Well we should go out and around the town for once." Kirie said, "We haven't done that in quite awhile" Desais smiled. "Yeah that's for sure. Well let me get ready and then we can head out." Desais said as he went down the hall to the cafeteria. Desais went through a line of people. He got over easy eggs, crisp bacon, buttered toast, and crisp golden brown hash browns. Desais sat down and started eating them. Desais then looked at the empty seat next to him. (Man I wish Iken was still here.) Desais thought as he started to get sad. Kirie then ran into the room and sat down next to Desais. Kirie noticed Desais getting sad and she hugged him. "It'll be ok." Kirie said. Tears then began to flow down Desais's face. Desais hugged Kirie back and began crying.

Kirie and Desais then left the cafeteria. They walked down the hall till they came to an elevator. Desais and Kirie walked in. They looked at the long list of buttons inside the elevator. Kirie pushed in the one that said "1st floor". They went down and when they got out, they looked around. "Wow it certainly has been a long time since we have been down here" Kirie said. The place was huge. There were stairs leading up to the top beside them. As they looked up they can see the top floor, where the organizations leaders are at. Around the area were hover cars driving by and a bunch of stores around the whole area. Kirie grabbed Desais's hand and ran down the line of stores. "Ok time to have fun for once." Kirie said with a smile, "Where to first?" Desais looked up and down at the stores. Desais then pointed his finger to one store. As they ran to it, they can read the words _Weapon shop_. They walked in and there was a huge assortment of giant swords to bows and arrows. Kirie raced to the section that had different kinds of daggers, while Desais looked at the section with the dual-blades. Desais saw one that has a dragon scale hilt, with a blood red blade. Desais grabbed at it and held it tightly in his hands. He admired the design. Desais then put them back up on the wall as Kirie ran over to him. "Look at this dagger Desais." Kirie said with a gleam to her eyes. Desais looked at it. The blade was curved to a sharp point. There was a gem at the end of the hilt. A tag was hanging from the blade. "The gem is from a special magic used in this planet. It gave the wielder the ability to summon a creature with tremendous power." Desais read. "Yeah! I wonder what kind of creature you can summon with it." Kirie wondered as she held the blade into the air. Kirie then brought it to the counter. She laid the blade down "I wish to purchase this" Kirie said. The store clerk looked at the blade, and then read a sheet of paper. "Its 200,000 gil." said the store clerk. Kirie then pulled a card from her pocket. The store clerk took it and scanned it into a machine. "Approved" said the machine. The store clerk then handed her the card and put the hilt into its original sheath. The sheath is a pitch black color. It looked as though it was burned endlessly in the fire of hell. Desais then brought the dragon blades to the counter. The store clerk looked it over. "500,000,000 gil" The store clerk said. Desais winced and sighed. "Never mind" Desais said as he put the dragon blades back up on the wall.

Kirie and Desais left the store. "Sorry you couldn't get those blades, Desais" Kirie said. Kirie then noticed a store she wanted to go to. Kirie grabbed Desais's arm and dragged him to the store. As they got closer the words _Dress and Progress _could be read. As they went in there were many different kinds of clothing items, jewelry, shoes, and armor. Desais then noticed Kirie grab a shirt and hold it against her body. Desais went to a wall of armor and looked it over and saw light armor, heavy armor, leather, and cotton armor. Desais then saw these gloves that had spikes on the knuckles. The fingers were cut off of the gloves. Desais put them on and got into a fighting stance. He then took them off and put them back. Desais then saw some armor that gleamed brightly. He went over to it and looked it over. There was a tag on the armor. "The gleaming is from gems that can summon unimaginable power." Desais read from the tag. Desais then looked at the gems and noticed the colors yellow, red, blue, green, white, and black. Desais then walked away from the armor and towards Kirie. "How do I look?" Kirie asked as she had on a short skirt, high heels, and a spaghetti strap shirt. Desais turned red. "You look good" Desais answered as he turned around and headed to some other armor. Desais noticed a full body armor that looked to be dragon armor. It had the head of a dragon for the helmet, scales for the body, and boots that looked like dragons feet. Desais observed the armor. Then heard the machine say "Approved". Desais turned around and saw Kirie with the outfit in her hands that she had recently tried on. Kirie walked over to Desais. "Well where do you want to go next?" Kirie asked as they walked out of the store. Desais then noticed one store that gleamed. They headed over to that one, and as they got closer, the words _Magical Aura_ could be read.

They entered the shop. The shop had gems all over it. Some were yellow, while others were red. There are many different color varieties in the store. Desais and Kirie walked up to some green colored gems. A sign is hanging above the gems. It read "Healing abilities". Desais grabbed one. He looked it over carefully. "This one is known as Cure" Desais said, as he remembered learning the basic magic abilities in class years ago. Desais held onto the magic and kept looking around the store. Desais noticed many different kinds of magic. Kirie ran over to a white colored magic. "I wonder what this magic is." Kirie thought as she looked at it. Desais went over to her and looked at it. "This magic is known as holy. It turns a pale green when it is working." Desais told Kirie. Kirie's eyes lightened up as she grabbed the magic. They both then went to the counter, to buy the magic. Desais and Kirie walked out of the store. "Kirie, remember how you equip magic" Desais said as he held the magic into his arm and the magic disappeared. "Yeah I know" Kirie chuckled as she did the same. "Hello! Systems are running again. Missions shall start up again in the morning. For now it is time for everyone to rest." said the loudspeakers. Desais and Kirie ran to the elevator as a bunch of people headed there. Kirie and Desais went into the elevator with a bunch of people. They stopped off at each floor as people headed off the elevator. Desais and Kirie's floor came and they got off. "Well today I had fun." Kirie said with a smile as she was holding her new stuff. Desais rubs his head. "Yeah it was a fun day." Desais said as he smiled and opened the door to his room. "Well, see you tomorrow" Kirie replied as the door shut behind Desais. (He's still upset because of Iken.) Thought Kirie, (wish I could do something to help.) Kirie walked off and into her room. Desais lies down in his bed. (Iken......) Desais thought as he fell asleep.


	7. Confrontation

**Confrontation:**

Desais awakens the next day and jumps out of bed. (Ok let's do a mission today!) Desais thought as he puts his fist in the air. Desais grabs his blades and attaches them to his back. He opens the door and runs down the hallway to the Mission Room. As Desais gets inside the room, he noticed Kirie talking to one of the scientists. "What's going on Kirie?" Desais asked questioningly. Kirie turns around and sees Desais. "Just talking about today's mission" Kirie said with a smile on her face. One of the scientists walks up to Desais and hands him a piece of paper. "Here you go Desais, today's mission" said the scientist. Desais looked over the piece of paper. "So we have to go to an island that is under attack" Desais said as he looked at Kirie. "Well let's get going!" Desais said as he ran up to the panel, and then Kirie ran up next to Desais. A flash of white appeared and they disappeared.

They reappeared near the shores. Desais looked out onto the ocean and saw ships speeding towards the island. "Come on we got to get out of the way." Desais said as he grabs Kirie's arm and runs up the stairs nearby. Desais and Kirie came up to a car and noticed some soldiers walking by. Desais and Kirie run and duck behind a car. "Ok this will be a little tricky since there are a lot of people around here." Desais said as he opened the mission log on his computer. "Yeah there sure are a lot of people" commented Kirie. "Ok we need to get to a tower on the other side of the island." Desais read the mission log. Desais and Kirie checked if the coast was clear and started running up the street. They came to an area with a church and a water fountain in the middle of the area. "Ok we need to make a right and head on down that road." Desais said and pointed in the direction. Kirie noticed a dog in the corner and went to pet it. "Kirie come on we got to get going." said Desais as he started heading down the road. Kirie looked sadly down at the dog and then started heading in the direction Desais was going. Explosions can be seen and heard in all directions down the road they are going. Suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared a big cobra monster. Desais grabbed his blades and blocked the strike the cobra did. Kirie pulled out her new blade and held it in attack position. "We need to keep moving, so let's defeat this monster as quickly as possible." Desais said as he slashed at the monster. The monster lashed out with its tail, while Kirie attacked with her dagger. The snake turned around and Desais seized the opportunity. Desais sliced both of his blades at the snakes head and lobbed it off. Desais then kept running forward, Kirie followed after. They got to a bridge and Desais looked at the structure. "Doesn't look too sturdy, do it?" Kirie asked as Desais put his foot on the bridge. "Well no matter, we need to keep heading forward." Desais said as he ran on the bridge. Kirie followed and tripped. She got back up right away and cautiously ran after Desais. Desais got to the other side and saw bodies lying all over the place. Kirie stopped behind Desais and looked down at the bodies. "What do you think could have done this to these guys?" Kirie asked. Then suddenly a sword swung at Desais's head. Desais bent back and sliced at the foe with his blades. Kirie and Desais stood there in attack position. Then everything stopped. Desais and Kirie couldn't move, as they watched, from out of the darkness, Iken walk. "You can't move your bodies because I have stunned you." Iken said as he held his blade in his hand and leaning on his shoulder. (What's going on!?) Desais wondered as he glared at Iken. Kirie had a surprised look on her face. They both tried to move but with no prevail. "Did you listen to anything I have said?" Iken asked with a sigh, "I said you can't move your bodies because I have stunned you." Iken said with a smile. "Why are you doing this?" Desais asked in an angry tone. "To stop you from completing your mission of course" Iken said with a smirk. "Are you going to kill us?" Kirie asked nervously. Iken shook his head and walked over to Kirie. "Kirie, Kirie, Kirie." Iken said as he shook his head, "Why haven't you joined us yet? Jaizen did implant the chip in you didn't he?" Iken said as he grabbed Kirie's face. "LET GO OF HER!!!!" Desais yelled frantically. Iken let go of Kirie and went over to Desais. He put his blade to his neck. "Desais, my strong willed pupil." Iken replied, "There is no way you can beat me at your current level, so just give up. It's pathetic seeing you try to get out of my magic." Iken said with a chuckle. "You know I could so easily kill you right now." Iken said as he put the blade closer to Desais's neck, "But I won't" Iken said as he pulled the blade away from his neck and put it on his back. "You are still too valuable to kill, what with the power within you." Iken said as he walked away. "When you're ready, come find me." Iken said as he disappeared. Desais and Kirie tried to move but still they couldn't. They both suddenly heard a shot and noticed a missile headed right at them. "Oh I almost forgot." Iken said from nowhere, "Portal Open." A dark aura enveloped them and forced them to portal out.

The machine back at their home went haywire. Sparks flew all over the place and the scientists went frantically back and forth to put out the electrical fires. Desais and Kirie reappeared on their knees on the panel. They both got up and ran off the panel. "What is going on?? What happened?!?" asked one of the scientists. "It was Iken. He made us portal back with some kind of dark magic" Desais replied. The scientist looked worried. "The chairman knew this would happen." said the scientist as he put out another electrical fire. "What? What would happen?" Desais and Kirie asked nervously. "Iken betraying us." said the chairman as he walked into the room. "Chairman" bowed Desais and Kirie. The chairman ushered them to lift their heads. "From the day my master saved him from that planet, he had a vision. A vision in which Iken will destroy this organization." the chairman said as he walked around the room. "At first he didn't believe the vision, until that one day Iken obtained dark magic in a mission. We took precautions and thought we erased Iken's knowledge of the magic, but apparently not." The chairman continued. He then walked over to Desais. "Iken finds something in particular in you. That is what we thought when he decided to make you his pupil." The chairman said. The electrical fires and sparks then stopped and everything was calm. "But why me? What is so special about me?" Desais asked. "We are not sure but we all know you are special in some way." The chairman said as he put his hand on Desais's shoulder. "Now you need to rest up. As you can see we are having system malfunctions again." said the chairman. "Sir! The others can't portal back and we can't get them back here." said one of the scientists. "Well is there any way of making contact with them?" asked the chairman. "No sir. We can't make contact or anything." The scientist replied with his head bowed. "Well all we have to do is hope for the best. We have to pray that they make it back when we get the systems working again." said the chairman with a sigh. Desais and Kirie walked out of the room. "Why is Iken like that?" Kirie asked. "I don't know! He was never like that before..." Desais said with his head hung low. "Well there isn't anything we can do at the moment." Kirie said, "Let's get some rest. Tomorrow, hopefully, we can train or something." Kirie said reassuring Desais. They stopped at Desais's room and Desais walked in. "Thanks Kirie." Desais said as he closed the door. Kirie got to her room and went in. "Desais's needs to level up higher. Or else this will keep happening." Kirie said out loud. She felt like she wasn't of any use to Desais in anyway. She then went soundly to sleep. Desais lies down in his bed and kept rerunning what occurred today through his head. (I will get stronger and find you!) Desais thought as he fell asleep.


	8. Getting Strong

**Getting Strong:**

Kirie wakes up the next day and heads to Desais's room. As she walks in, she notices Desais is not in there. (Hmmmm that's strange) she thought as she also notices that his blades are still there. (Where is he??) Kirie wondered as she left the room and down the hallway. She enters the training room and notices a large group of people watching the projection screen. Kirie looks up at it and notices Desais fighting with just his fists. "How long has he been in there?" she asks one of the scientists. "He has been in there since 3 a.m. this morning." The scientist says, and then cheers on as Desais punches the beasts that are attacking him. Kirie looks with worry in her eyes at Desais fighting with just his fists.

An incoming attack comes from the right; Desais swings his foot into the air and kicks the monster down. (Man I'm getting tired.) Desais thought as one of the monster's come from underground, and Desais jumps into the air. "Fire" Desais says as he launches a fireball down upon the enemy. (But I have to keep going. I need to get stronger, to defeat Iken) Desais thought through his head as a bird monster swoops down and attacks him. Desais gets grabbed by the collar of his shirt and is swung all over the place. "Fire!" Desais yells as he shoots a fire attack at the creatures face. Right as the creature let's go, Desais swings his leg around and kicks the monster into the ground. Dust comes up and a bunch of creatures swarm around the body of the fallen beast. Desais falls down towards the ground. (Oh man......I got to get those creatures out of the way so that I can land safely) Desais thought. Desais launches fireballs down upon all of them, but it doesn't help. More and more creatures keep appearing and taking the spots of their fallen brethren. (Well this doesn't help) Desais thought as he got closer and closer to the ground. Desais gets close enough and one of the creatures grab for him (Big mistake) Desais thought as he lands on the creatures arm and kicks it in the face. Then the other creatures grab for him and Desais round house kicks them. Another one comes up to Desais and attacks towards his face. Desais uses his other foot to leap up and over the creature, and then plummets down upon it with a punch to the back.

Kirie watches in amazement. (Wow! Desais is really serious about getting stronger.) Thought Kirie as she cheers him on. People start porting back, just to see the fight. Even the owner of the company and the chairman come and see the fight. "He is doing greater than I thought" said the chairman as they watch him blast a bunch of monsters. The owner watches and shakes his head up and down. "Your right, he can be of some use to me" said the owner as he watched. The chairman shook his head, "Yes of some great use. Let's just hope Iken doesn't ruin it for us." said the chairman. "Oh don't worry about Iken. I have sent many of our best men after him. We won't have to fear about him anymore" said the owner with a maniacal laugh. The chairman also did a maniacal laugh.

Suddenly a gigantic beast appeared and all the other monsters disappeared. Desais looked at his new foe. The beast has huge wings, a long neck, and talons the size of Desais's body. (Now this may be a challenge) Desais thought. "Cure" Desais said as he cured himself and prepared himself for the fight. The beast headed at Desais. It lashed at Desais with its talons. Desais dodged and grabbed onto one of the beasts feet. Desais started climbing up the beast. The beast noticed and started swings and flying violently. Desais gripped on tightly and kept climbing. Desais then punched some pressure points on the beast. The beast then let out a roar and swung Desais off itself. Desais landed on its feet but then roles to the side as a blast headed for him. Desais dodges it and heads at the beast. The beast swung it's talons at him and Desais dodges then jumps into the air. Desais lands down on the beasts head and starts attacking it. The beast swings side to side and lets off a blast all around him, which made Desais fly off it and fall on his back. The beast then swings its talons down upon Desais. Desais rolls away just in time.

Kirie watches in fear for Desais's life. "Can't you do anything? Can't you guys get him out of there?" Kirie asked frantically. "I'm sorry but Desais locked the system as he went into training" said one of the scientists as he cheers Desais on. People start passing around gil for bids on who will win. The chairman and the owner watch and observe. (Come on Desais, don't let up) Kirie said with her fists clenched and held to her face.

A Few hours later.

The battle is fierce. Desais is all marked up and has scratches and bloody marks on his body. The monster has marks all over him too and can barely fly in the air. Desais stares at the beast and the beast stares at Desais. They are both breathing heavily. The bird swings its tail directly at Desais and a launch of fire comes from Desais's hands at the tail. It injured the beast and Desais ran at it. Desais jumps and slams down at the beasts head. The attack snaps its neck and kills the beast. "Training Complete!" said the machine and everything disappeared.

Desais reappeared to a crowd of people cheering for Desais. The chairman and the owner walk up to Desais and congratulate him. "Well done Desais, you have beaten the 15 hour training session. Only one other has beaten it and that is Iken" said the chairman as he shakes Desais's hand. Desais notices as everyone exchanged gil for who won the bet. Desais then was handed a magic. "You have earned this Desais" said the owner. Desais looked down at the magic. "Ultima?" Desais said as he looked back up at the owner. "Yep, a very powerful magic." said the owner as they smiled at Desais. Kirie then came from the crowd and hugged Desais. "Well done Desais!" said Kirie as she smiles. SLAP! "Don't ever do that again." said Kirie in a worried sort of voice. That was all Desais needed as he fell to the ground. The attack made Desais faint. Kirie held her hand to her mouth. "Don't worry he just fainted." said the chairman as he sent some scientists to pick Desais up and send him to his room. "Just give this magic to him when he wakes backup" said the chairman as he hands Kirie the magic. Kirie then goes down the hall and follows the scientists. They drop Desais off into his bed. Kirie walks in and gives Desais a kiss on the forehead. "See you in the morning" said Kirie as she laid the magic down and left the room.


	9. Iken

**Iken:**

"Get out now!" Iken said as he pulled his blade from his back. Desais then went out the window. "Come on Iken!!" Desais yelled. "No you two get back home. I have to deal with this guy." Iken replied as he gestured them to leave and threw Desais's blades to him. Desais didn't say anything. He got up and grabbed Kirie. Iken held his blade in attack position. "What's the matter Iken? Don't you miss your old buddy?" said the man as sharp blades came out of his arms and past his hands. "Jaizen! What are you doing?" Iken asked as Jaizen disappeared and reappeared with a kick at Iken's head. Iken blocked it with his arm, but then suddenly Jaizen swung his other leg around and smashed Iken through the wall. Iken got back up and in attack position. Jaizen walked through the dust. "Iken, I'm here to tell you that the organization is using you. But you already know that don't you?" Jaizen said with a maniacal laugh. "Well if you don't know it I will refresh your memory. The organization is trying to obtain all the orbs to get absolute power and rule the universes. They are trying to create an ultimate weapon, and when they do that, they won't need you anymore." Jaizen said as he laughed. Iken put his sword down, "You tell the truth..." Iken said as he put his sword on his back. "Of course I do" Jaizen said, "Now come join the resistance." Jaizen said as he put his hand out. Iken pushed the hand away; instead Iken dug into his arm and ripped the chip from his bone. Iken threw it into the building. Jaizen walked over to Iken. "I will take that as a yes" Jaizen said, "Cure" Jaizen cured Iken's arm and then pointed his hand toward the wall. The wall of the building turned back to normal. Iken watched in amazement, "You have the power of time?" Iken asked as he watched. "You learn more abilities when you get rid of that chip. The chip is a way for the organization to keep your abilities at a minimum. That way you don't get more powerful than they are, and they can control you." Jaizen said as he turned to Iken. "Portal Open" Jaizen said as he grabbed Iken. Darkness appeared and they disappeared. Then a white light appeared right as the darkness disappeared. Desais reappeared by the building with swords at the ready. Desais ran to the window and looked into it. Iken and Jaizen were nowhere to be seen. "Iken..."

They reappeared on a ship. The room looked just like the Mission room at the organization. There are three people in the room as well as Jaizen and Iken. Jaizen and Iken walk up to them. "Remember Bastle, Drian, and Shirise?" Jaizen asked. Bastle is a heavy set black guy with a huge gun on his back. He has a green sleeveless shirt and black pants. There is a metal strap that goes around his chest. "Hey Iken, welcome to the good guys side." said Bastle. Drian is a skinny guy with a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. He has two daggers and sheathes on both sides of his hips. "Long time, no see, ei Iken?" said Drian. Shirise is a woman with a sleeveless pink shirt and short black shorts. She has gloves on her hands with spikes at the knuckles. "Hey Iken, missed you!" said Shirise with a smile. "The organization told me you guys were all dead!" Iken said with tears flowing down his face. "That's what the organization does with people that abandon them." Jaizen stated, "Well, now that everyone has introduced themselves let's get to business." They all walked over to a big computer. Jaizen sat down in a chair and brought up a mission on the screen. "The organization has five of the seven orbs. They have Serenity, Deceitful, Destructive, Omega, and Chaos. The next orb they are going after is Holy orb." Jaizen said as he showed a map of where the orb is. "Iken we need you to go get the orb. Here give her this in exchange" Jaizen said as he gave Iken magic. "Holy?" Iken asked. "Yes, Holy looks just like the orb we are going after. When the organization goes and gets it they will believe they have it. When in fact, we do." Jaizen said with a smile. "Alright, let's get this done and over with." Iken said as he walked onto the panel and disappeared in darkness.

Iken reappeared in a place where there are bones lying on the ground. Everyone is inside their homes for the night and off to sleep. "Fire" Iken said as he lit a small flame to see. Iken looked all over the place. (Well she's not in this town maybe she's in the forest.) Iken thought. Iken then ran into the forest. He noticed a white light at the other end. Iken ran into the white light. (What the hell?) Iken thought (Wasn't I just here?) Iken still ran through the forest. He then decided to leave marks for where he has been. As he ran through the forest he saw his marks. (Hmmmm I keep going through the same area) Iken thought as he heard something from the forest entrance. Iken hid behind a tree and saw a woman walk in. She played a flute and a sound echoed through the forest. She then started heading towards the white light. Iken grabbed her arm as she went by and stopped her. "Hey let go of me!" She said as she shook her arm free. "I need something from you." Iken said as he brought out a magic. "I need that orb you carry in exchange for this." Iken said as he showed her the magic. "But the orb has been in my family for generations." She said. "No the orb is from the universe. It couldn't have been in your family for generations." Iken told her. She listened and looked down at the orb. "Alright here you go." She said as she gave him the orb. She seemed like she understood what was going on. She then ran to the exit of the forest. (She has great power within her) Iken said as he disappeared.

He reappeared back on the ship and Drian was there to take the orb. "Where should I take it Jaizen?" asked Drian. "Just take it to the room over there." Jaizen said as he went to Iken. "Ok time for some rest. You'll need it." Jaizen said as he showed Iken to his room. The room had many bunk beds. "Yeah we all share a room. Sorry that it's not like the organization. You know with your own room and all" Jaizen said as he patted Iken's back. Iken smiled and laid down in one of the beds. "No this will be fine." Iken said as Jaizen left the room and went back to the computer. (I'm so glad that my old friends are still alive.) Iken thought as he drifted to sleep.

The day after tomorrow

Iken awoke and stretched out. (Man I haven't slept like that since, well I haven't slept like that ever) Iken thought as he laughed. Iken went into the room where Jaizen is still on the computer. "Good morning Iken, now I need you to recruit Kirie to our team." Jaizen told Iken. "Why not Desais too?" Iken wondered. Jaizen looked at Iken. "We need him to learn all he can from the organization before he comes to our side. Now hurry! They are about to go on a mission." Jaizen said. Iken ran to the panel and disappeared

Iken reappeared in Kirie's room. Kirie entered and saw Iken. "Iken!!" Kirie said as she ran to Iken and hugged him. Iken pushed Kirie away. "Kirie I have come here to get you to join the resistance, just like I have" Iken said in a serious voice. Kirie looked at Iken in a questioning look. "But the resistance is the enemy. The organization is at war with them." Kirie said as she backed away from Iken. "The organization is the enemy. They are just using you and when they are done they will just toss you aside like your nothing." Iken replied. Kirie grabbed her dagger and jumped at Iken. She swung her dagger at him. "I will never join you!" Kirie said as she kept swinging her dagger at him and missing. Iken then grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. "Kirie I don't want to kill you, but if you don't join you will die." Iken said. Tears flowed down Kirie's eyes. "I'm sorry Iken...." Kirie said as she sliced at Iken and Iken disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

Iken reappeared on the ship. Jaizen looked at him. "I'm guessing she isn't joining us since she isn't with you." Jaizen said, "Well that's too bad, she is going to have to go down just like everyone else in the organization." Iken walked over to Jaizen. "Iken I have one more mission for you today. Remember when I told you to recruit her before the mission they are going to do? Well I need you to stop them from succeeding." Jaizen said. Iken walked onto the panel and disappeared.

He reappeared near a fountain. A dog came by him and barked. "The war frightening you huh." Iken said as he kneeled down and started petting the dog. Iken then got back up and started running towards where the tower is. Iken ran over a bridge and a big snake attacked. Iken lobbed off its head right away. Iken then hears Kirie and Desais voice not too far behind him. Iken hides in the shadows, and then suddenly swings his sword at Desais's head. Desais bent back and sliced at Iken with his blades. Kirie and Desais stood there in attack position. Iken lifted his arm towards Desais and Kirie. Then everything stopped. Desais and Kirie couldn't move, as they watched, from out of the darkness, Iken walk. "You can't move your bodies because I have stunned you." Iken said as he held his blade in his hand and leaning on his shoulder. Desais glared at Iken and Kirie had a surprised look on her face. They both tried to move but with no prevail. "Did you listen to anything I have said?" Iken asked with a sigh, "I said you can't move your bodies because I have stunned you." Iken said with a smile. "Why are you doing this?" Desais asked in an angry tone. "To stop you from completing your mission of course" Iken said with a smirk. "Are you going to kill us?" Kirie asked nervously. Iken shook his head and walked over to Kirie. "Kirie, Kirie, Kirie." Iken said as he shook his head, "Why haven't you joined us yet? Jaizen did implant the chip in you didn't he?" Iken said as he grabbed Kirie's face. "LET GO OF HER!!!!" Desais yelled frantically. Iken let go of Kirie and went over to Desais. He put his blade to his neck. "Desais, my strong willed pupil." Iken replied, "There is no way you can beat me at your current level, so just give up. It's pathetic seeing you try to get out of my magic." Iken said with a chuckle. "You know I could so easily kill you right now." Iken said as he put the blade closer to Desais's neck, "But I won't" Iken said as he pulled the blade away from his neck and put it on his back. "You are still too valuable to kill, what with the power within you." Iken said as he walked away. "When you're ready, come find me." Iken said as he disappeared. Desais and Kirie tried to move but still they couldn't. They both suddenly heard a shot and noticed a missile headed right at them. "Oh I almost forgot." Iken said from nowhere, "Portal Open." A dark aura enveloped them and forced them to portal out. Right after he sent them back, Iken opened the portal and disappeared.

Iken reappeared on the ship. Jaizen was there clapping. "I saw what you did. Well done! Telling Desais to get stronger and then come find you." Jaizen said. Iken just walked past him and to his room. Iken lies down on his bed. Jaizen gave orders to Bastle, Drian, and Shirise to attack the members of the organization that were stuck in the worlds, while Iken drifted off to sleep.


	10. Kirie

**Kirie:**

"The Organization is the evil one, Come! Join the resistance and we shall take down the Organization" Said Iken. "But, what of Desais? Why not have him join us?" asked Kirie. Iken smiled and the room got darker. "It's funny that you asked about Desais!" Iken laughed maniacally. Then Desais appeared out of the darkness. His eyes were blood red, he had the smile of a crocodile, and he beckoned to Kirie. "Come Kirie! Join the resistance and fight back at the Organization!" Desais said with a sly smile. Then the room got smaller and Kirie started to panic. Iken and Desais grabbed her arm and started to drag her toward the darkness. "Join us!!!" both Desais and Iken said as they began to turn into ferocious creatures. They appeared with jagged claws and spikes going up and down their spines. "Noooo!!! Don't do this!!!" Kirie said as she struggled to get out of their grasp. It was too late and she was dragged into the dark depths of the room. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kirie screamed as she awoke. It was still nighttime and sweat poured down her face. She wiped it away and looked at the indent in the wall in the room. (I wish I knew what was going on….) Kirie thought as she went back to sleep.

Morning came and Kirie awoke from the speakers. "Good morning! I have a quick announcement and then I will be on my way." Said the owner of the Organization over the loudspeakers, "As many of you have known, Iken has disappeared. We have reason to believe that he was taken and forced to help out, our enemy, the resistance. We will all have to take extra pre-cautions on the missions to follow. So make sure you have all the magic you will be needing, and the medical supplies. Do well on those missions!" The loudspeaker shut off and Kirie got out of bed. (Iken….) thought Kirie as Desais came into the room. "Come on let's get started on our missions for today." Desais said with a gesture to go down the hall. A Kirie smiled and equipped her daggers and her magic. They ran to the mission room and went in. A scientist gave them their mission papers and sent them on their way. "Good luck on your mission Kirie and come back safely." Said Desais as he hugged her. Kirie wrapped her arms around Desais, "You too! Don't do anything stupid" she said as she let go. They both disappeared in a panel.

Kirie reappeared in a desert. She looked at her mission objectives screen. "So I'm supposed to find some creature somewhere around here and defeat it." Kirie read then closed the screen of the computer. She rushed off into the desert and looked around. On the way she encountered many enemies who were quickly dispatched with the slice of her daggers.

Hours later.

"Man, I have been wandering this desert forever." Said Kirie as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She trudged through the desert and started to get tired. She suddenly saw something green off in the distance. She ran to it and found out that it is an oasis. Kneeling down to the water, she drank heavily. Wiping the water from her lips, she looked around. "Good thing I found this oasis or else I wouldn't have been able to keep going." Kirie said. She stood on her feet and whipped her hair back. She started walking through the trees. She searched for the monster she needed to find, so that she could finish her mission. "GRRRRRRRRRRRR" Kirie heard the roar of a beast nearby. She ran to that direction and noticed the monster she was looking for fighting someone. The guy was skinny and fast. He sliced and diced the beast in no time. Kirie walked up to the guy. "Wow! You're amazing!" she said as the guy turned around. Right at that instance, the guy sliced at Kirie. Kirie jumped and back flipped a little ways away from the guy. She pulled out her dagger and readied herself for a fight. "Who are you?" asked the guy. "I am Kirie of the organization! Who are you?" asked Kirie. The guy got out of attack position and stood upright with his arms down. "Who am I? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed the guy with his head arched back. He then looked at her. "I am Drian of the resistance, and I am here to either bring you to our side or destroy you." Drian said with a sly smile. "So which is it? Will you join us? Or do I have to kill you. If you join us, I'm sure Iken will be grateful. But if not, then there is another friend he has to mourn for." Kirie gritted her teeth and prepared herself. "I told Iken that I would NEVER join you guys!" Kirie yelled. Drian shook his head. "I'm sad to here that, oh well prepare to die!" Drian said as he ran extremely fast at her. Drian disappeared as he ran. Kirie couldn't keep her eyes on him. Drian sliced at her side and she blocked. Drian then kicked his leg around at Kirie's head and sent her sprawling. She came up on her knees and blocked another attack of Drian's daggers. Drian jumped to the side and disappeared. He then ran around and around Kirie, until she was caught inside a twister. The oxygen started getting sucked out of the area around Kirie. Her throat and face began to get covered with sand. Then the gem at the end of her daggers gleamed. She put the gem against her heart and a blast of blue sent Drian flying. He landed on his feet and looked at Kirie. "What was that?" Drian asked as a blue aura went around Kirie. Drian's eyes opened wide. "Can it be!" Drian said as Kirie's eyes turned into a light blue light. Kirie started to float into the air. "Not her! It should be me with that power!" Drian said as a beam of blue shot up into the sky. The blast then came back down and upon Kirie. She landed on the ground and looked at Drian. Drian gritted his teeth and ran at Kirie. "No!!!! I will defeat you!!!" screamed Drian as he rushed at Kirie. She suddenly could clearly see Drian's movements. (What happened?) Kirie said in wonder as she blocked Drian's attacks in easy succession. Drian slammed his blade down at Kirie and Kirie jumped back. Drian stood there, "It appears that I have to unleash my power." Drian said as he gripped his right arm and pulled a chip from his shoulder. A red aura blasted all around him. His blades glow a bright red color. "If I can't have that power then I shall rip it from your body and create a clone that can!" Drian screamed as he rushed at amazing speeds at Kirie. Kirie also rushed at Drian. All that can be seen from the fight is blue and red streaks from their blades. Kirie swings her legs at Drian's legs and slides underneath him. Drian jumps in the air and runs at Kirie. They clash daggers. "I never thought I would have a tough time with an organization member." Drian said while panting. Kirie didn't say anything and the gem on the end of her dagger gleamed. Down from the skies appears a giant dragon. It hovered behind Kirie, and made Drian stumble backwards. "NOO!!!! I ran out of time!!" Drian said as the beast swung at him with his mighty claws. Drian dodged it and sprinted towards Kirie. He sliced down at her and she blocked. "Give Iken BACK!!!!!!" screamed Kirie as she did a back flip and kicked Drian into the air. Drian slowly spun around and looked at the dragon. The dragon opened his mouth and prepared a firey blast of omega flare. "Everyone…..avenge me…." Drian said as he was evaporated in the blast. The dragon disappeared and Kirie fell to the ground. She grabbed her head. "That was very exhausting" Kirie said. Suddenly a piercing pain appeared in her left arm. Kirie gripped her left arm as she fell to the ground. Sparks flew all over her as she screamed in pain and agony. "NGH!! Portal……GAH!!! OPEN!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kirie as she disappeared in a white light.

Kirie reappeared on the ground of the panel screaming in terrible pain. Scientists went up to her and tried to pick her up and put her on a stretcher, but volts of electricity were too intense for them. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kirie screamed. Desais appeared in the room and ran to her. He picked her up but was shocked just as bad as Kirie. Desais wouldn't let go of her. "Kirie……Ngh……hold on!" Desais said as he put her on a stretcher and the scientist began to do data analysis on her. "It appears that the electricity is coming from the chip in her left arm." Said the scientist as the electricity destroyed the machine. Desais ran to Kirie and took one of her daggers. "This is going to hurt a bit, Kirie, but it's the only chance you have of surviving." Desais said as he dug the dagger into her arm and cut part of the flesh from her bone open. The volts of electricity grew more intense. Desais grabbed onto the chip and a huge surge of electricity went into him. Desais didn't let go and started pulling on it and trying to get it off with the dagger. "Just……AH!!! Bit……MORE!!!!!!!!" Desais said as he fell backwards with the chip in his hand. The scientist then grabbed a portable laser and closed the wound up on Kirie. Desais and Kirie both passed out.

Days later.

"Welcome to our side Kirie." Iken said as he held out his hand. Kirie looked around and saw Iken standing in front of her. "But I'm not on your side. I'm with the organization." Kirie told Iken. Iken shook his head. "Not since Desais pulled that chip out of your arm." Iken said smiling. Kirie grabbed her left arm and felt a scar there. "But why did Desais pull it off?" Kirie asked Iken. "You would have died if he hadn't. That surge of power you got caused the chip to go into delete mode, which is when it electrically shocks you until you die. It's what the Organization does to keep its power over everyone in it." Iken told Kirie. "But how and when did you get me? How did you know the chip was out of my arm?" Kirie asked with wonder. Iken shook his head. "But you're not with us yet. I have to come get you." Iken said as he disappeared in the darkness. Kirie awoke and saw light shining through a window in her room. "Why do I keep having these dreams?" Kirie wondered as she grabbed her left arm and felt the scar. Kirie smiled. "Thank you Desais" Kirie said as a dark portal appeared in her room. Kirie jumped to the other side of her bed and grabbed her daggers. "Hello again Kirie." Said Iken as he walked out of the darkness. "Iken, why have you come back? I told you that I will never join the resistance." Kirie said in an angry voice. Iken put his hands up. "I have come back to have you reconsider the offer. We need someone with such power as you with the resistance." Iken told her. Kirie held her dagger firm and Iken turned around. "Fine then, suit yourself. But you do realize since you killed Drian, the resistance will keep coming after you?" Iken said as he disappeared into the darkness. Kirie hung her head. "Why can't things go back the way they used to be?" Kirie said as she buried her head into her legs and started crying.


	11. Power Within

**The power within:**

Desais sliced at a huge beast, but the attack didn't do anything. The beast struck down upon Desais and pinned him to the ground. Desais lays there helpless on the ground. Then the beast stopped moving and fell in half on the ground. Desais got up and saw a figure getting up a little ways away. The figure turned around and headed at Desais. It slammed it sword down at Desais, and Desais blocked it. Then suddenly the face of the person appeared and it is Iken's. Rage erupted inside of Desais. "So how does it feel Desais? To fight someone that can kill you in a single hit." Iken said as he kicked Desais through some trees. Desais got back up and just in time to block and incoming attack from Iken. Iken swung his sword and it pushed Desais back. Iken then kicked Desais into the head and sent him into the ground. "Come on I thought this was going to be more fun!" Iken said with a maniacal laugh. Desai gritted his teeth and ran at Iken. Desais sliced at Iken, but with no prevail. Iken disappeared and reappeared just as fast behind Desais. Iken swung his sword and sliced Desais in the back. Desais went flying and landed on his chest. Blood flowed down his back and covered the ground where he stood. "Come on I'm not even trying!" Iken said as he stood there laughing. "How about this" Iken said as he stabbed his sword into the ground, "I will just use my fists" Iken said laughing. The anger welled up inside of Desais as he charged at Iken. Desais slashed at Iken with his dual-blades. Iken dodged every attack and hit Desais in the stomach, causing Desais to bend over. Then Iken slammed his knee into Desais's face. Desais went flying into the air. Iken then appeared behind Desais and slammed a powerful blow into Desais's back. Desais went flying straight into the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared and when the smoke disappeared a huge crater is where Desais landed. Iken landed on the ground and looked into the crater "Hmph, Done already Desais! Come on I know your stronger than that!" Iken said as he started laughing manically. Then a burst of energy came up from the crater. Iken fell back onto his butt. "I am going to kill you!!!" Desais said as wings spouted from his back. Desais disappeared and reappeared next to Iken in an instant and Iken was caught off guard. Desais sent Iken flying straight into the air. Iken spun around like crazy, as Desais kept flying at him and slicing him up. Then Desais appeared suddenly above Iken. "This is for touching Kirie!!!" Desais said as a huge amount of power went into the tips of both his blades. Desais retracted the wings on his back and spiraled down and through Iken's chest. Iken's body landed in two different directions and blood flowed all over. As Desais landed, drops of blood rained down upon him. Desais looked at Iken's limbs and smiled.

Desais rocked back and forth in a lab and dark energy surged out of him. "System's are going critical sir!" said one of the scientists at the machine. The chairman and leader watched as they saw dark energy erupting all around Desais. "Come on calm him down before everything we have created goes up in flames!!!" yelled the chairman as sweat poured down his face. The leader held his hands together in front of him and watched with a smile on his face. (This is going perfectly) thought the leader. A machine arm with a sedative came down and pierced Desais in the butt. Desais then stopped moving and the dark energy stopped. The chairman wiped the sweat from his face and looked at the leader. "He is more powerful than we could have imagined sir." Said the chairman with a nervous look on his face. "That's not all his power either" said the leader as he stood up, "Imagine, once that chip comes off of him, how much power he can unleash!" said the leader with excitement in his voice. The chairman looked at his leader with an extremely nervous look. "You're not thinking about removing that chip are you?" asked the chairman questioningly. Then the leader sat back down. "Not quite yet. We don't need him at the moment." Said the leader. They then left the room and went back to their office.

Desais then dreamt of a demon. A demon so powerful that it could cause destruction to everything that he cared about. Desais looked out onto a land he had never seen before. The land is covered with a black flame burning through it. In the center rises a beast with great power. Its malice knows no bounds and out from around the beast rise thousands of demons. Desais stands there watching as Kirie is strapped to a pole nearby. Desais sees as the beast points his finger towards Kirie and smiles. The demons suddenly go at her and right through her. After they disappear, all that is left is bones falling to the burning ground below. Then the beast turns his attention towards Desais. The beast walks towards Desais and points his finger towards him. Desais covers his face as he expects the demons to engulf him. But nothing happens; Desais looks around and notices the demons just rampaging around the place. Suddenly Desais turns back around and a mirror appears. Desais doesn't recognize the face in the mirror. The face is a man with red eyes, a dark aura around him, and blades of black fire held firmly in his hands. Desais then notices black wings pop up from behind him. Desais turns his face away from the mirror and looks behind him. He sees the pitch-black wings erupt from his back. Then Desais turns back to where the mirror is. Instead the giant beast is in front of him. The beast smiles and opens its mouth and engulfs Desais whole.

Desais awakens suddenly screaming. He is back in his room and Desais looks around. Desais jumps from bed and goes to his mirror. He looks at himself closely feeling his face and his arms. Desais then grabs his dual-blades and looks them over. He feels them up and down from the hilt to the tip of the blades. "Thank God! It was only a nightmare." Desais says as he goes back to bed.


	12. Betrayal

**Betrayal:**

*Ding Dong* the loudspeakers come up with the voice of the chairman. "Good morning everyone! I have one thing to say. I need Kirie to come to my office. Kirie come to my office please. Thanks" says the chairman as the loudspeakers turn off. Kirie gets up and off of her bed. (I wonder why I have to go to the office.) Kirie thought as she got ready and equipped her weapons. As Kirie leaves the room, she notices that the hallways are empty. (Hmmmm everyone must have departed on their missions) Kirie thought to herself. She walked down to Desais's room, hoping that he would come out and walk her to the office. She went in and he was nowhere to be. (Hmmmm must be on his mission already or something) Kirie continued on down the hall and went into the elevator. She pressed one of the buttons and the elevator sped to the top of the building. It came to a stop on the chairman's floor and Kirie got off. Kirie walked to his office and went in. "You asked me to come chairman?" Kirie asked. The chairman is standing next to his chair and the chair turns around. The leader of the organization is sitting in the chair. "Welcome Kirie. Glad you came when the chairman asked you to." said the leader as he held his hands together. Kirie bowed down before the leader and came back up. "Leader, what is it you want me here for?" Kirie asked puzzled. The leader got out of the chairman's chair and walked around. "I have told the chairman to ask you to come here, because I know about Iken's frequent visits with you." Kirie's face went red. "You see I can't let you join him. But since the chip in your arm as fried, I can't very much let you stay working here." said the leader as the room got darker. Kirie's eyes widened with fear as a dark figure began to appear from the shadows. Kirie pulled her daggers out. "Now Kirie, don't fight back. Your efforts will be worthless. There is no way you can defeat Me." said the leader as his eyes went red and he laughed maniacally. The chairman then appeared behind Kirie and grabbed her. She spun around and stabbed him in the head. Kirie jumped back towards the desk and saw as the blade moved out of the chairman's head. "That almost hurt" The chairman said as he grabbed the dagger and threw it at Kirie. Kirie spun around and grabbed the other dagger and got in a defensive position. Out from the shadows came arms that grabbed at Kirie. Kirie jumped, dodged, and sliced at the dark arms as they came towards her. "Just fall into the inevitable darkness" said the chairman. Kirie got grabbed by an arm from the darkness and was pulled into a dark corner of despair. "Fall, fall deep into the darkness and get consumed by it power and fall victim to his might." said the leader as his eyes get brighter and brighter red. Kirie looked worried then remembered that she can summon creatures. As she is taken into the darkness, she holds the end of her dagger to her head and closes her eyes. She gets covered in darkness then, suddenly a blue light appears. The leader leans backwards as the light is unbearable. The chairman runs as Bahamut crashes through the ceiling and almost crushes him. Kirie runs out of the corner and onto Bahamut's back. Bahamut flies out of the building and into the sky. The leader sends arms from all over the station towards Bahamut and grabs at him. Bahamut dodges and sends firey blasts towards the arms. The arms grab faster and faster after Kirie and gets closer and closer to obtaining her and Bahamut into their grasp. "You can't get away from me KIRIE!!!" said the leader as dark wings sprouted from his back and he flew up towards her. The leader held out his hand and from his hand comes a dark demon blade. The leader grips onto it as he speeds towards Bahamut. Bahamut sends a firey blast down towards the leader; the leader slices the firey blast. The blast evaporates and goes into the blade. The leader sends the blast back at Bahamut. The blast gets closer and closer to Bahamut. Kirie then runs up Bahamut's back and onto his head. "Blizzard!" the attacks collide and explode. Bahamut goes flying and grabs Kirie. The leader goes right on through the blast. "No one can defeat me!" yelled the leader as a ship appeared. The leader stops in place and sees a man jump from the ship. "Kirie! Get out of her! Get on the ship!" said a man as he flew past her. Kirie didn't see who it was and went onto the ship. Then she heard a scream from below. "IKEN!!!" said the leader as he clashed blades with Iken. Kirie looked down and saw Iken with white wings attacking the leader. Kirie knew in that moment where she was gonna go. She went onto the ship and Bahamut disappeared. "This is the end for you Iken!" said the leader with anger in his eyes. "Then I'm going after Kirie and every last one of you Resistance bastards!"

Kirie got on the ship and ran to the one operating the ship. "Go down and get Iken" She said as she suddenly saw who it was but didn't care. "I will I just need to get a good shot so that I can get him on the ship and get out of here." said Jaizen as he watched the fight.

Iken raised his hand at the leader. "Freeze" said Iken as he tried to freeze the leader where he is. The leader slashed his blade and headed towards Iken. The leader slashed and Iken blocked with his sword. "Your magic won't work on me!" the leader said maniacally. "I won't let you harm anyone else!" Iken said as he pushed the leader back with the slash of his blade. "There's nothing you can do to stop my darkness from taking everything over." said the leader as his eyes got brighter and brighter and suddenly a beam shot out from them. Iken blocked it right before it hit him.

Jaizen then grabbed onto the steering quick and headed at Iken. Jaizen then suddenly shot a beam of light at the leader. The leader blocked and the ship is gone with Iken gone as well. The leader then slowly changed back to normal and landed on his feet in his office. The leader and the chairman then held their hands up and fixed the building up. "Get Desais here NOW!" the leader said in a fit of rage. The chairman changed back and said over the loudspeakers. "Desais come to the chairman's office please. Desais to the chairman's office." the chairman said. "Why do you wish him here?" asked the chairman. "I wish to tell him of his friend's betrayal." laughed the leader.

Desais got out of the elevator and walked into the office. "Yes chairman?" asked Desais as he saw the leader. Desais bowed down and got back up. "Desais I have some unfortunate news." the leader said sadly. "Your friend Kirie tried to assassinate me and left with Iken and the rest of the resistance." the leader said as he showed a blade stuck into him. Desais's face gave off a shocked look then changed to anger. "If you ever come across Kirie. You know what to do." said the chairman. (Yes he will do what i couldn't) the leader thought. "Is this all you wished to tell me?" asked Desais. "Yes it is. I wished to inform you on your friend's betrayal and that is all." said the leader. "Then I must be on my way." said Desais as he bowed down then left the room. The blade came out of the leader and the cut disappeared. The blade then went back and formed into the chairman's hand that was gone. "We have got him now and soon our plan can commence." said the leader as he laughed maniacally.


	13. The Mission

**The Mission:**

Desais gets a cut on the side of his face. He turns around and confronts his enemy. His eyes open wide to whom he sees. Turning around slowly is the woman known as Kirie. "Kirie! Why did you do it! Why did you try to assassinate the leader?" Desais yelled. Kirie gets into attack position and a blue aura appears around her and she disappears. She reappears with a slice at Desais's side. Desais blocks it right as it gets close to his side. "This whole organization is the root of all evil!" Kirie screamed as she moved her leg up and kicked Desais in the head sending him flying. Kirie then rushed towards Desais and before he hits the ground she kicks him in another direction. Kirie keeps doing this to Desais, until Desais plunged his blade into the ground and stopped himself from moving. As Kirie comes in for a kick, Desais blocks it with his leg and then uses his other leg to kick her into the ground. Desais then pulls his sword out of the ground and points it down towards Kirie. "Why did you do it?" Desais asks. Kirie looks up at Desais with hatred in her eyes. "They tried to............." Desais then awakens from a dream. He looks around his room and then gets up. As he grabs his blades, he looks at them. "What is happening?" Desais asked himself as he puts his blades on his back. Desais walks out of his room and goes to the mission room. A scientist comes up to him and hands him some papers. "Today you'll be going to defeat a beast." the scientist said. Desais's face showed a little anger. He grabs the papers and goes onto the panel. He disappears in a flash of white light.

Desais reappears in a kingdom. Desais looks around and notices someone running by with a sword. "Hey what's going on here?" Desais asked him. The man looks at him like he's crazy. "Today's the hunters' competition. They let monster's run out and into the streets and have hunters, like me, run around and see who can kill the most beasts. But if they kill the main beast, they win and get a special prize." the guy explained as a beast came towards him and he attacked it. Desais walked away from the guy. (So I'm guessing that the main beast is the one I'm supposed to kill) Desais thought as he sliced at a dog like beast that jumped at him. The beast fell to the ground dead. Desais started running around the place, looking for the beast. On the way he encountered bird and dog monsters. He defeated them with ease and went on his way.

Desais stopped suddenly in one of the areas. (Where is everybody?) Desais thought as suddenly an attack came at him. Desais dodged and turned towards his foe. His face changed from anger to shock, as he saw who his opponent was. The person turned around and went into attack position. The person is a woman known as Kirie. Desais got a bad case of déjà vu as Kirie ran at him and tried to cut him but instead kicked him in the head. Desais is sent flying and then was kicked again and again. Desais then stabbed his blade into the ground to stop himself. Kirie tried a kick to him again but Desais stopped the kick and slammed his other leg into her head. Kirie fell to the ground and Desais held his sword at her. "Go on and kill me!" Kirie yelled as she laid there. Desais's eyes turned from anger to sadness. "Why did you do it Kirie? Why did you try to assassinate the leader?" Desais asked as tears flowed down his face. Kirie looked at Desais with different eyes then what she used to. "If you only knew what the organization was doing!" Kirie yelled. Desais swung his sword "Enlighten me then!" Desais said as he still stood there with the sword pointed towards Kirie. Kirie looked away from Desais. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Hell, I didn't believe Iken when he told me what they are doing." Kirie said. "Try me" Desais said as he kneeled down to Kirie but with the blade still aimed at her. "The organization is doing terrible things. Remember those orbs they had us get?" Kirie asked as she looked towards Desais. Desais nodded his head. "Well they are using those orbs, not to create a world for us to finally live on, but to take over all worlds and plunge them into everlasting darkness." Kirie said with anger in her voice. Desais got up and walked back, and then Kirie got up when the blade was taken away from her throat. "No, that's a lie!" Desais said holding his head in his hands. Kirie walked backwards as she saw a dark aura appear around Desais. "You're telling me this just so that I can betray the organization!" Desais said as he swung his blade at Kirie. Kirie did a back flip to dodge the attack. "See I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" Kirie said as she blocked another attack from Desais. Desais eyes turned black as he looked down at Kirie. Kirie began to become fearful. She held her dagger to her head and down came Bahamut. Desais looked at the creature with death in his eyes. Desais swung at Kirie and Kirie jumped up. Desais swung with his other sword at her as she is in the air. Bahamut hits Desais back so that the attack doesn't land on Kirie. Kirie gets onto Bahamut's back and Bahamut roars. Suddenly, a burst of dark energy erupts from Desais as he gets up. "You're not getting away!!" Desais said in a dark and different voice as black wings sprouted from his back. Kirie's face is filled with horror as she sees what is happening to Desais. (This must be the effects of the special chip that the leader put inside of Desais) Kirie said as Bahamut dodged multiple attacks from Desais. Bahamut sent blasts of flame down upon Desais, but they did nothing. Desais sliced through them like they were nothing and kept attacking the both of them. Kirie noticed that Bahamut isn't fast enough to dodge every attack that Desais sent towards them. Kirie decided to grip onto Bahamut and send her energy through him. Bahamut suddenly became faster and stronger as a blue aura appeared around him.

Desais tried swiping down at Bahamut, but every attack he tried to land, missed. Desais was instead tossed aside from the attacks Bahamut landed on him. The dark aura around Desais suddenly became stronger. Kirie noticed it as horns grew from his head and a tail sprouted from him. Desais noticeably became faster and stronger than he was before. The attacks he did strike at Bahamut. From the ground the battle couldn't be seen from the sheer speed.

A few minutes later Bahamut and Desais have scratches and marks all over their bodies. "Desais why can't you just trust me? What has happened to you? Look at what they have done to you!" Kirie screamed as tears flowed down her face. Desais was no longer in control of himself, he is no longer Desais.

Back at the leader's office

"Ah It appears that the chip in Desais has taken its course." The leader said as he looked at the monitor. "Now I can see through his eyes." the leader said as he brought up a screen. "Oh now I see how the chip has taken over." The leader said as he laughed. "It seems she has done me a favor by leaving the organization. She has done what I couldn't ever do." The leader said as he watched Desais. "Well the only thing now is a way to control him. As of now Desais is in control of himself, but the dark powers have an effect on him." said the leader as he left his office and headed to the experiment room. "How is it coming with the device?" asked the leader. "It is coming well, but the only problem that we are having is that it won't work at this moment. The dark powers are too much for it." said the head scientist. "K I see well continue and make it durable to the dark powers" said the leader as he left and went back to his office.

Desais shot towards Kirie with amazing speeds. Bahamut tried to dodge but with no prevail. Bahamut got cut right through and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kirie began to fall towards the ground. "This is where it all ends! This is where everything gets destroyed!" yelled Desais in his demonic voice. Kirie kept falling but then stopped. There was Iken holding her in his arms. "Port out now" Iken said as he looked up at Desais. "Don't kill him Iken, he isn't himself" Kirie said as she wiped away some tears. "I will do my best but no promises. Now port out." Iken told her. "Portal Open" Kirie said as she disappeared in black.

Iken flew up to Desais and pulled his sword from his back. "This isn't the way it has to be Desais. You can end this, or I will end it for you." Iken said as he pointed his blade directly at Desais. Desais's eyes glistened. "Well if it isn't my master Iken" Desais laughed maniacally, "No I don't think I will stop this. This power is incredible. It makes me far stronger than you!" Desais said as he disappeared and sliced at Iken. Iken blocked with no problem and punched Desais in the stomach. Then, before Desais can recover, he knees him in the face sending him flying up. Iken then disappeared. He reappeared and grabbed Desais. "Dimension switch!" Iken said as they disappeared

"Where did they go!!!!" screamed the leader as he slammed his fist down. "Damn it!" *Knock Knock* "WHAT!!!" screamed the leader as the chairman walked in. "Sir we have the next orb." said the chairman. A scientist came in and handed the leader the orb. The leader stabbed the scientist through the chest and he disintegrated. The leader grabbed the orb and through it at the chairman. "I have no use for it until I get all OF THE ORBS!!!" screamed the leader in a fit of rage.

Desais and Iken reappeared in an area where there was no ground. It was all sky and ocean beneath them. "Where have you taken me?!?!?" yelled Desais. "I have taken you somewhere, where our power can't destroy the balance. This is where I can go all out if I have to." Iken said. Desais smiled an evil grin that goes from one side of his face to the other. "That means that this fight is going to get interesting." Desais laughed. Desais disappeared and slammed his blade down upon Iken. Iken blocked the attack and sent Desais flying as he swung his blade. "Very well then." Iken said as he held his hand up towards Desais's limp body. "Firaga" Iken said as a huge burst of flame headed towards Desais. Desais recovered right as the flame engulfed him. Iken smiled and put his hand down. "I told you that you couldn't defeat me" Iken said as he began to fly away. Suddenly a huge explosion appeared right where Desais is. Iken looked up and saw darkness flow from where the flame used to be. "Iken! I am going to kill you!!!" Desais screamed in a demonic cry. Desais's black wings got bigger. Fangs grew, his body is dark, a long tail with spikes on it, claws grew where his fingers were, and his eyes burned with an intensity of blood lust. Iken rolled around his head and prepared himself. Desais disappeared and reappeared with 20 of himself around Iken. Iken's eyes opened wide. He blocked and sliced at them all, but every time he hit one, it felt like there was nothing there. Desais stopped his attack, and there was only one. Iken looked at him and knew what had happened. "I see so you used your speed to make it appear to the human eye that there are 20 of you. But in fact it was just you going insanely fast." Iken said in amazement. Desais smiled. "Nothing gets past you, does it? Master Iken" Desais said as he laughed. Iken then put his sword on his back and started moving his arms. A light aura appeared and went around Iken. "This blast may kill you or may badly injure you to a point that you won't be able to fight." Iken said as he held his hands in front of him. "Ultima!!" Iken said as a blast went at Desais. Desais then did the same thing in fast succession. "Ultima!!" yelled Desais. The explosion sent the two of them flying back. "Ah so you have beaten the 15 hour training session." Iken said with amusement. Desais smiled at Iken. "You could say that I have surpassed you" Desais said laughing. "Ya I could say it..." Iken said as he suddenly was gone. He reappeared behind Desais and hit a crushing blow to the back of his head with the hilt of his sword. Desais passed out and changed back to normal. Iken grabbed Desais before he plummeted into the ocean below. "Portal Open" Iken said as he disappeared in the darkness.

Desais awoke and noticed he was strapped down. "What the hell are you going to do to me?" Desais yelled as he saw Jaizen getting a sharp blade. Jaizen turned toward Desais and smiled. "Oh nothing you have to worry your little head about you organization dog" Jaizen said as he laughed. Desais started struggling with the bands that held him down as Jaizen cut into his arm. After Jaizen cut open his arm he tapped on the metal bracers holding Desais down. "Don't even try to get out. These bracers are made of an extremely powerful metal alloy that is found from the deepest reaches of space." Jaizen said with a smirk. Iken and Kirie then walked into the room. "Are you finished Jaizen?" Iken asked. "Not quite but I am getting close." Jaizen said as he grabbed metal pincers and grabbed at chip in his arm. A burst of darkness came from the chip, and tried to envelop Jaizen. Jaizen dodged it and then a burst of light was shot out at the darkness. The darkness evaporated. Iken stood there with his hand open and he put his arm down. "Thanks Iken" Jaizen said. "Yeah no problem" Iken replied. Jaizen continued pulling the chip and Desais screamed in pain as electrical shocks came from the chip. Kirie stood there watching as Desais is in pain. "Stop it!" she yelled as she ran to him. Iken jumped in front of her so she couldn't reach Desais. "If you want the old Desais back then let Jaizen finish this." Iken said as he watched. Kirie stood there with tears going down her face. Desais kept on screaming when suddenly, it is all over. Desais passed out from the pain. Kirie ran to him and hugged Desais. "It is done Iken." Jaizen said as he put the tools away. Iken smiled and walked over to Kirie. "Alright now we need to send him back. He needs to return so that he can find out the evil truth for himself." Iken said as he moved Kirie from Desais's body. "Portal Open." Iken said as Desais and Iken disappeared.

They reappeared in Desais's room and Iken put Desais in his bed. "Finally you can see the truth and not what the organization wants you to see. I will be waiting." Iken said as he disappeared and left Desais in his bed.


	14. First Day

**First Day:**

Desais awakens feeling completely different from the other days. He grabs for his head as he gets up and out of his bed. (Ugh! Why does my head hurt?) Desais looks around his room and images go through his head. (Did that all really happen?) Desais wondered as he attached his blades to his back. Desais shook his head and decided to forget those thoughts. Desais started walking down the hall and came to Mission Room. "Ok Desais, your next mission is to go to a ruin and get a special item." said a scientist as he gave Desais his papers. Desais looked them over carefully. "Whenever you're ready Desais" said the scientist as he stood behind the computer. Desais walked onto the panel, "Alright I'm ready." Desais said with a thumbs up. The panel glowed and there is a flash of light, Desais disappears.

Desais reappears outside the ruin. (Wow! This is a big place!) Desais thought. Suddenly, Desais heard some noise and hid behind a pillar. He saw four people run by towards the ruin. Then suddenly a giant dragon-bird came from the ruin and started attacking the group. Desais watched as the group dodged and returned fire upon the bird. The battle was over just as soon as it began. (Wow! That group must be going to get something extremely valuable to fight such a creature) Desais thought as he followed the group into the ruin. Desais made sure not to follow too closely, as he might get spotted. Then something made Desais stop following the group. Desais went down another path that had opened up. As he walked in he saw a beast in the center of the room. Desais hung his head (Dang, I knew I shouldn't have stopped following them) Desais thought as he pulled his blades out. The beast dove at Desais with its sharp fangs and ferocious claws. Desais dodged the claws and blocked the fangs. (I feel.....lighter than I did before) Desais thought as he attacks moved in perfect precision and movement. The beast swung its tail at Desais and Desais jumped over it. Right as Desais is in the air the beast launches a firey attack at him. Desais sees the attack coming and spins at the last moment. The attack misses Desais and explodes into the wall of the ruin. Desais lands on his feet and starts swinging his sword around. The beast lashed out at Desais with his claws and teeth. Desais blocks the attacks and slices off the beast paw. The paw falls to the ground as the beast roars in pain and anger. Blood flows from the beasts stub. The beast swings his tail around at Desais. Desais jumps onto the tail and starts running up the beasts back. Desais begins cutting up the beasts back. Blood spurts out from the beasts back as it begins to howl in pain. The beast then fell to the ground. Desais jumps up into the air and slams his blade through the beasts neck, and lobs off its head. Blood flows from the beasts neck and the body lays there limp and lifeless. Desais swings his blades to throw off the blood, and puts the blades back on his back.

Desais continues to walk down the path that had opened. As he does he sees a bright light. There on a pedestal in the center of the room laid an orb. (This must be that certain item I'm supposed to get) Desais thought as he approached the orb. A wind started to blow as Desais approached it. "Heed Ye Warrior!" said a voice out of nowhere. "To get what you seek, head not to power. But instead, to peace and justice. If ye believes yourself worthy! Then approach and put ye hand onto orb." Said the mysterious voice as the wind dies down. Desais looked around the room. (What does that mean?) Desais thought to himself as he stood his ground. (Approach only if I'm worthy?) Desais thought as he pondered to himself. (Well I must be worthy!) Desais thought as he headed towards the orb. Desais laid his hand upon the orb. The wind picked up again. "Warrior! Ye have great power within you! Ye not know of it now, but someday ye will rise up for someone ye love" the mysterious voice said as it read Desais. "But ye are not worthy and must face the darkness that is still inside ye heart!" The voice said as the wind turned dark and began to shape into a creature of pure darkness. Desais pulled out his blades right as the creature pulled out his own set of blades. The creature's body is pure black, with bright red glowing from its eyes. A tail swung back and forth from it's back, and wings appeared from it back. Desais didn't give the creature a chance to attack first, as he jumped and sliced at the creature. The creature blocked the attack with its blades and sliced Desais back. "Ah! Desais, we meet again!" said the creature of darkness. "What do you mean? I have never seen you before in my entire life!" Desais said as he sliced at the creature. The creature blocked every attack that came it's way. "I was a part of you, until those blasted people pulled me away from your body!" said the creature as a dark blast burst from its body and sent Desais flying backwards. Desais landed on his feet just in time to block an incoming attack. "Come! Join back with me and we can rule everything! You will have ultimate power!!" yelled the creature. Desais put his hand at the creatures face "Never!!" Desais yelled as a blast of fire came from his hand. The creatures head exploded and Desais stood there. Suddenly, the creatures head began to reform. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. Now Desais, that wasn't a very nice thing to do." said the creature as it disappeared in a poof of black smoke. Desais looked around the room nervously. (Where did he go?) Desais thought. "Right here!" said the creature as Desais was hit in the back and sent in one direction. Then, he was sent in the other direction. He kept getting hit back in forth then suddenly sent through the ceiling. "Peek-a-boo!" said the creature as he slammed Desais into the stomach and sent him into the ground below. Dust rose up and covered the area. Desais slowly stood back up with one of his blades stabbed into the ground. "That's what I like about you Desais. You never learn to give up, even when your outmatched and going to die." laughed the creature. Pictures ran through Desais head. Desais saw Iken and Kirie laughing and smiling. "Too much has happened to me." Desais said as he stood straight up, "My friends were taken away from me! I will not be killed here! I will keep them safe and bring them back!" Desais yelled as a bring light appeared around him. The creature's eyes suddenly got a frightened look in its eyes. The creature grabbed Desais with its tail and swung him into the walls of the ruin. "Ultima!" yelled the creature as he let go of Desais into the air and shot Ultima at him. The blast struck and the smoke lifted. Desais didn't have a scratch on him. Instead, Desais had white armor all over his body; green wings grew from his back, his weapons changed into stronger weapons. They have dragon's eyes on the end of the hilt and shined a bright white. "This is where it ends for you!!!" yelled Desais as he swung his sword and a blast shot down upon the creature. The creature disappeared right before the attack hit the ground. He reappeared in the sky with Desais. "It can't be!!" yelled the creature, "A dragoon! You're a dragoon!!" the creature yelled with anger in his voice. Desais looked down at his body as he noticed the armor around him. Desais felt the power surge through him. (A dragoon?) Desais thought to himself as he didn't understand what the creature was saying. The creature went at Desais and sliced at him. Desais swung his sword at the creature and sent the creature flying back. The attack made the creature evaporate its skin, revealing it skeleton. A dark flame is around the skeleton body. "No!!! It can't end like this!!" the creature said as it rushed Desais. "I'm more powerful than you!!!" screamed the creature. Desais swung both his blades and light rained down upon the creature. "You were never better than me" Desais said as the creature evaporated completely, screaming in the light.

Desais landed onto the ground and the armor, wings, and swords disappeared. Desais grabbed the orb. "Well done ye warrior!" said the mysterious voice. Desais looked around and then down at the orb. "I have many questions to ask when I get back. Portal Open!" Desais said as he disappeared into a white light.

Desais reappeared back at the Mission Room. "Well done Desais. You got the Ultima orb. Now we have all seven orbs of power." said the scientist as he grabbed at the orb. Desais pulled the orb back. "I will bring this to the leader myself." Desais said as he walked out of the Mission Room and into the elevator. Desais stared down at the orb. (I need to know what that creature meant.) Desais said as he looked at his arm and saw a scar. Desais walked out of the elevator. "Oh, hello Desais. Do you have a meeting?" said the secretary. Desais held out the orb, and the nurse tried grabbing at it. Desais pulled it back. "No. I'm delivering this to the leader myself." Desais said as he walked to the door and opened it up. The leader turned around in his chair and saw Desais. "Well Desais, welcome. What do I owe this pleasant visit?" said the leader. Desais held out the orb and a gleam appeared in the leader's eyes as he looked down at the orb. "Well done! I see your mission was a success." said the leader as he grabbed at the orb. Desais pulled it away. "I have a couple of questions to ask before I hand this over." Desais said as the leader looked at him. "What do you wish to know?" asked the leader. "Well for one. I met this creature that said he was a part of me. How could he be, if I never knew it?" Desais asked. The leader then noticed the scar on Desais arm. "Desais where did you get that scar?" asked the leader as he changed the subject. The leader's eyes gleamed as he looked into Desais's arm and noticed that the chip was gone. "I have no idea, but that's not the point answer my question." Desais said as he got a little annoyed. "You know Desais, you are the one student that I knew would excel." the leader said as he walked around the room. "If there's anything you want, I would gladly give it to you." the leader said with a smile. "I want you to answer my question. How would that creature know me?" yelled Desais as he got really annoyed. "Oh Desais, Desais, Desais. In due time I shall answer your questions. But for now I wish to get that orb from you." said the leader as he held out his hand. Desais put the orb behind his back. "Not until I get my questions answered." Desais said as he walked back towards the wall. The leader walked towards him. "Now Desais don't make this harder than what it needs to be" said the leader as the room got darker. Then arms came out from the darkness and grabbed Desais. Desais cut free with his blades, but intern lost the orb. The leader held the orb in his hands. "Now Desais, what should we do with you. You are of no use of me now. Especially without your chip in your arm." said the leader as his form changed. Desais pulled out his blades, "Everything that Kirie said was right! Wasn't it!" Desais yelled as he pointed his blade towards the leader. "Desais, there is no need for that. Just fall into the darkness." said the leader as arms grabbed him from the darkness. Desais sliced at the arms and dodged them. "There's no way you're getting out of here, Desais, just fall into the darkness and become part of me." laughed the leader.

An eruption of light appeared around Desais. The leader jumped back in fear. "Already! Your true powers have awakened! How is that possible!!!" yelled the leader in pain of the light. Then the arms formed into a huge hand from the darkness and came behind the leader. The hand wrapped around the leader and turned him into an even darker form. He sent blasts at of darkness at Desais. Desais in turn sent light blasts at the leader. Then he shot one at the ceiling and went out the ceiling. "Man, why does every have to create a hole in my ceiling." said the leader as he slashed at Desais. Desais blocked the attacks and sent the leader back with a kick to the face. The leader then sent a form of darkness at Desais in the form of a dragon. Desais blocked it with a blast of light. "Desais! You shall not escape! You shall become my minion!!" said the leader. Then suddenly Iken appeared. "I think your reign of power is coming to an end soon." Iken said as he pointed his sword at the leader. "Oh Iken!" said the leader as he cowered and disappeared. Desais turned to Iken. "I'm ready to join the Resistance" Desais said as he looked down at the place he used to know. "Then come. Let's go to the ship." Iken said as he put his hand on Desais shoulder. "Portal Open!" Iken said as darkness enveloped them and they disappeared.

Iken and Desais reappeared on the ship, and Kirie ran and hugged Desais. Tears flowed down her face as she looked at Desais. "Welcome to the good side Desais." Kirie said as Jaizen walked into the room. "So you were able to stand up against the leader." Jaizen said as he looked at Desais. "He has the power of a dragoon" Iken said as he patted Desais on his back. Shirise and Bastle came up to them. "Welcome to the team Desais." they both said as they smiled. "Now that I know the truth. We shall defeat the leader and stop his plans he has made." Desais said.


	15. New Life

**New Life:**

"Desais!" says Kirie as she runs to him. Desais turns around with papers in his hand. "Oh hey Kirie what's up?" Desais asked as he looked down at the papers. "Well I was thinking since Iken, you, and I are together again. That we should do something together." Kirie said. Desais looks up at her and then towards the big computer screen. Jaizen turns around and looks at the both of them. "I say go ahead!" Jaizen said as he waves his hand and turns back around. Kirie smiles at Desais after hearing Jaizen. "I don't know. I really should learn more on what the leader is up to." Desais said as he continued reading the papers. Iken then walked into the room with Bastle and Shirise. Bastle and Shirise depart from Iken and go to Jaizen. Iken heads to Kirie and Desais. "So I was thinking since we are together again, we should do something." Iken told Kirie and Desais. Desais sighed as Kirie jumped up and down. "So what did you have planned to do?" Desais asked as he puts down the papers. "Well I was thinking we should do a little sparring. Just to see how far we all have advanced." Iken said as he got a little enthusiastic. "I was thinking we should all go to some ruins in space and then go see the sunset again." Kirie said with a smile. Iken and Kirie turn towards Desais. "Well I was planning on learning more about what the leaders plans are, but oh well. I say let's do them both." Desais said. "Oh you can still learn more about the leader's plans. While we do this stuff I will tell you." Iken said as he headed toward the panel. Desais and Kirie followed behind. "We will go to the plains and spar there." Iken said as he typed the coordinates. They all got on the panel and disappeared.

They reappeared on the plains. The wind is blowing and the sun is shining brightly. "Ok ready yourselves." Iken said as he pulled his sword from his back. Desais and Kirie got their weapons out and prepared themselves. "This is an all out battle against all three of us." Iken said as he ran at Kirie and sliced at her with his sword. Kirie dodged it then attacked Iken. Iken blocked the attack and jumped back. He sends a blast from his sword at Kirie. Kirie jumps up and dodges it as it heads towards Desais. Desais runs at it and slices through it. Iken then blocks at Desais attacks him with his blades. "So you want to know about the organization do you?" Iken asked with a sly grin on his face. "Well, try to get it out of me!" Iken yelled as he blocked an attack from the back by Kirie. Desais and Kirie sliced at Iken. Iken kept blocking in fast and precise succession. Iken then jumped into the air, causing Desais and Kirie to clash. Kirie spun around and sliced at Desais's legs. Desais dodged by jumping up and doing a back flip. "Firaga!" Iken said as he rained a firey blast down upon Desais and Kirie. "Ha! Come on you guys, I could beat you with my fists!" Iken said as he laughed. Iken then saw something blue erupt from the clouds of smoke. Iken blocked suddenly as he saw Kirie. "What was it you were saying?" Kirie said as she was disappearing and reappeared behind Iken. Iken kept blocking Kirie's attack as she kept disappearing and reappearing with a barrage of attacks. As Iken is distracted, Desais launches up a lightning attack at him. Iken and Kirie disappear before the attack hits them.

Desais then clears the smoke. "Come on don't run" Desais said as he stood there. Iken then appeared beside Desais and kicked him across the plains. "Never let your guard down. Remember?" Iken said with a laugh. Desais then reappeared behind Iken. "Take your own advice." Desais said as he swung at Iken with his blades. Iken blocked the attack easily. "It's easy to read your next move." Iken said as suddenly an ice attack broke the two of them up. "Don't forget about me" Kirie said with a smile as she rained down ice shards upon them. Iken stabbed his sword in the ground and blocked the ice shards. Desais jumped at Kirie and kept hitting the ice shards, sending them flying back at Kirie. Bahamut then appeared behind Kirie and melted the ice shards with his fire attack. Desais cut through the fire attack that came at him. Iken then appeared behind Kirie and attacked her with his sword. Kirie disappeared the moment he attacked and appeared on Bahamut's back. "Bringing out the big guns huh." Iken said as a white light shrouded around him. Desais looked at the both of them. Kirie and Iken fought insanely. She made Bahamut extremely fast with her abilities. All that can be seen of the fight was a blue and white aura. Then a white blast headed down at Desais. Desais blocked it but was sent falling down. Desais got back up and dodged a firey blast that headed at him. "Come on Desais. Unleash the Dragoon inside of you! Let's see what that power can do!" Iken yelled. Desais then gripped onto his blades. Desais tried to call forth the Dragoon inside of him, but the power wouldn't come out. Iken came at Desais with his blade. Desais blocked it and started getting pushed back. "Maybe we need to give that power a reason to come out." Iken said as he punched Desais in the face with his free hand. Desais was sent flying back. Iken then appeared near Desais and kicked him in his side. Desais went sprawling into the ground. Kirie then came and stopped Iken from attacking Desais any further. She jumped off of Bahamut and had him stay there with Desais. Kirie attacked Iken with her speed and strength.

Desais got up and wiped the dust from his body. "Bahamut go back to Kirie. I don't need protection." Desais said as an eruption of power came from him and the dragoon armor and weapons appeared. Desais suddenly disappeared and reappeared with an attack on Iken. "Finally you bring that out." Iken said as he smiled. "Now show me what you can do." Iken said as he pushed Desais back. Kirie then went back to normal and sent Bahamut back. "Go Desais!" Kirie said as she cheered from the sidelines. Desais smiled and readied himself. "I shall show you how much I have changed." Desais said as he launched himself at Iken. Iken blocked the attack, but couldn't help be sent back. Desais disappeared and reappeared with a kick to Iken's side. Desais then disappeared and kept hitting Iken. Iken then grabbed Desais's foot and sent him flying. "Thundaga" Iken said as he sent a bolt of lightning at Desais. Desais held his blade up and used the attack against Iken. Desais sent the attack back at him and then disappeared. "Firaga!" Iken yells as he collides the lightning with a firey attack. Desais slices at Iken and Iken dodges. (His speed and power is incredible.) Iken thought as he started not seeing the movements so clearly and ended up getting hit in the face with a kick. Iken recovered from the attack and held his hand out. "Freeze" Iken says as he tries to freeze Desais where he stands. A light erupts around Desais and heads at Iken. Iken then is frozen from the power. (I see so he has the ability to use magic against his foe) Iken said as he started falling to the ground. Desais gets Iken and unfreezes him. "Well done Desais!" Iken said as he turns back to normal. Desais changes back as well and falls down. "Man that sure takes it out of me." Desais said. Iken smiled as he saw Kirie rush to his side and pick him back up. "You know through all the years I have been with you guys. Not once have I ever thought about having anyone else as my friends." Iken said as a big grin went across his face. Desais and Kirie look up at him and smile too. "Now onto the ruin in space!" Kirie said as she accidentally drops Desais to the ground. She notices and picks him back up. "How about we go and eat something first." Iken said as he laughed. "Portal Open!" they all three said as they disappeared.

After they got done eating, they went off to the ruin in space. "I didn't know that this was here!" Desais said as he looked at a large metal ship. "This is where people bound an evil woman with amazing powers. She started the rain of monsters down from the moon and into the planet." Iken said. Kirie and Desais looked at him. "How did you know that?" They both asked. Iken smiled, "Well I went on a mission that involved that happening." Iken stated. "That must have been a tough mission." Desais said as he looked at the ruin. "Well it wasn't too tough. All I had to do was activate an old ship and send it off towards some people that were floating into space." Iken said with a shrug. They observed the ship and saw the spot that once contained an evil force. They checked out the entire ship. "Man this is sure an interesting place." Kirie said with a smile. She looked at Desais and Iken as they observed the ship. Iken then looked down at a computer on his arm. "Well if we don't want to miss the sunset, we better get going." Iken said as he looked at Kirie and Desais. "Alright" said both Kirie and Desais. "Portal Open!" they all disappeared.

They reappear back on the ship. "So you guys having fun?" Jaizen asked as he laughed. "Yeah it's good to hang out with friends once in awhile. Especially since all that has happened." Desais said. Iken and Kirie nod their heads in reply to what Desais said. Kirie then typed the coordinates into the machine and they went onto the portal. They disappeared smiling at each other.

They appear back on the beach. They go up into a tree and sit there to watch the sunset. "I'm glad we have a day to hang out with each other before we start to attack the organization and stop them." Kirie said smiling. "Yeah these are the days we will all treasure and never forget." Iken said as he watched the bright colorful sunset. "Yeah I wish for days like these to never end." Desais said (I will fight for days like these) Desais thought. They sit there and watch the sunset. Kirie grabs Desais hand and puts her head on his shoulder. Iken notices it from the corner of his eye and he smiles. (Yup this is the day they will both never forget) Iken thought.


	16. Sister Love

**Sister Love:**

Desais awakens with Kirie in his arms. (Yesterday was the best day ever) Desais thought as he looked down to the beautiful woman in his arms. Kirie then awakens and smiles at Desais as Iken walks into the room. "Come on you two. Today is the day we strike at the Organization." Iken said as he smiled at the two. Kirie got up and grabbed her weapons. She turned around and held a hand out to Desais. Desais took it and was sent up. He equips his weapons and they rush to the computer where everyone is surrounding. Jaizen is seen sitting in the chair in front of the computer. "Ok everyone, this is it. This is when we fight back at the Organization and take over their machine that uses the orbs power." Jaizen said as a huge cannon looking machine showed up on the computer screen. "We need to take down the Organization and use this machine. Once we get the machine, we can banish the darkness, and begin life anew." Jaizen stated as they all stared at the machine. "We may lose some people during this mission, but they will not die in vain. That is if we can get to the machine and use the orbs." Iken then steps up in front of them. "The reason why we haven't started this mission until now, is because of this man right here." Iken points to Desais. Desais looks around as everyone looks at him. "Why me?" Desais asked questioningly. Jaizen gets up "It's because of that power within you. The leader is afraid of that power, and it is the one thing we can use against him." They all smile at Desais. "We are glad you finally have joined us." Shirise says as she touches Desais on his shoulder. "Ya we are so sick and tired of floating around in space. We want to be stable and somewhere that we can run around without having to have oxygen masks on." says Bastle as he slams his hand into Desais's back. Desais falls forward a bit from the big guys hit. "Alright then, let's do this." Desais says. "That's what we planned on doing. Now everyone prepare yourselves, and don't forget that we are up against the Organization so don't be afraid to pack as much as needed." Jaizen said as he ran to his chest and pulled out some magic and equiped it. Desais, Iken, Kirie, Shirise, and Bastle all go to their rooms and begin equipping. Then, they all run out and sit in some chairs. "Alright here we come Organization." Jaizen says as he makes the ship go into hyperspace.

At the Organization.

"Sir there is an unidentified ship coming our way." said one of the scientists to the leader. "So they finally are coming. Bring up the loudspeaker and tell everyone to prepare themselves for battle." said the leader as he left the room. *Ding Dong* "WARNING: Unidentified ship approaching. Everyone report back to the Organization and prepare for battle. I repeat everyone report back to the Organization and prepare for battle" The loudspeakers shut off and everybody rush back to the Organization and start getting their weapons. Cannons appear around the building and begin firing upon the ship. "Hold on everyone!" yelled Jaizen as he began dodging the cannon fire. The cannon fire is everywhere and huge explosions can be seen in the sky. The ship quickly goes left, right, up, down, and every direction possible to dodge the attacks that befall them. BOOM! "We are hit! Everyone get to the extra ships and begin the rest of the decent down to the Organization." says Jaizen as he rushes out of his chair and grabs the orb. Everyone goes to the compartments in the ship and eject. They appear in much smaller ships and start dodging the attacks. They finally land on the ground and jump out of the ships. Many people head straight at the Resistance as they come out of the ships. Iken, Desais, and Kirie slice at them all. Shirise starts punching them and Bastle shoots his cannon he is holding towards them causing multiple people to go down. "Alright lets go!" Iken says as he ushers them to keep moving up. Many people come at them, but fall to their strength.

Suddenly a hit comes down at Shirise. "It's been awhile sister." says a woman that is behind Shirise. Everyone turns around and comes to Shirise's aid but she gestures them to keep moving. "This is my fight." Shirise said as they begin to clash fists. Everyone else keeps moving forward. "So this is how it is going to end Siries." Shirise says. "I want to ask one thing before I kill you. Why did you betray the Organization." Siries says. "If you only knew the horrors and what the Organization is doing." Shirise told. A fist flies at Shirise and she dodges it. "This Organization saved us! Our parents always told us to give gratitude to anyone that saves our lives!" Siries yells. "That is what I am doing. Jaizen saved my life and showed me the truth behind the lies." Shirise says as she kicks at Siries. Siries jumps and punches down at Shirise. The attack misses as Shirise goes to the side and punches at Siries. Their fists go flying faster and faster, as they begin to glow. A yellow aura appears around Shirise and a orange aura appears around Siries. "Give up sister! I can detect your moves! After all that's what happens when you are twins." says Siries as she kicks at Shirise's legs. "It is the same for me as it is for you." exclaims Shirise. Suddenly, Siries disappears and reappears behind Shirise. "I am much stronger than before." says Siries as she nails Shirise in the back with her elbow. Shirise flys through a wall. Shirise gets up right away and sends a bolt of lightening at Siries. Dust lifts up as the blast hits. Shirise waits as the dust clears and notices Siries is not there. Siries appears suddenly in front of Shirise with a punch to her face. Shirise reacts and grabs her wrist and swings her into the walls. She then throws her to the ground and punches into her stomach. Siries lays there limp on the ground. "I thought you said you have gotten stronger" Shirise says as she starts to walk away. Siries then grabs her leg, and Shirise turns around. Siries has a scary look on her face "This is the end for you Shirise." She says as a flash of light appears and everything around them explodes. When the dust disappears Shirise and Siries are not there. Nor is the part of the building they are in.

Everybody look down the hall where they left Shirise. "She's gone...." Iken said as they kept moving forward. "Her death will not be in vain." said Jaizen as he made a cross on his head with his fingertips. Memories of Shirise go through Jaizen's head. He remembered from when he saved her, to the time he trained her. "Does anyone know who she fought?" asked Desais questioningly. "Yes, it was her twin sister Siries. I had trouble with her when I brought Shirise away from the Organization. That day was only a few days after they were brought her." Jaizen remembers back when he was in the Organization.

Fire can be seen blazing all over the place. The leader and Jaizen are running through the fire. "Let's get as many people out of here as we can." said the leader. They then notice three people off in the distance running. Jaizen and the leader go to them and notice some creatures rushing at them. The creatures jump at one of them and start devouring her. They rip her flesh apart and use their claws to dig into the bones. Jaizen and the leader come to the creature and kill it. They then kill four other creatures that come to them. "Looks like we aren't in time to save her." Jaizen said as two little girls come out from hiding and begin to cry. "Mommy!" they both say as tears begin flowing from their eyes at the sight. Jaizen looks at the leader then back at the girls. "Come with us, it isn't safe here." says the leader as he holds his hands out. One of the girls hides behind her sister, that one is Siries. The one that hides her sister is Shirise. "Come on hurry. We have got to get out of here." Jaizen said as he saw the sky darkening with monsters. Shirise turns around and looks at her sister. "Come on, if we don't leave we won't be able to see daddy again." says Shirise. Siries then comes out from behind her and into the leader's arms. Shirise goes into Jaizen's arms and they disappear.

"Wow! I didn't know that was how Shirise life was. It is really sad." says Desais as he gets sad. "Ya but now they can return and see their mom and dad." Jaizen said.


	17. Crimson Sky

**Crimson Sky:**

"The Resistance is seemingly strong." Says the chairman as he watches the monitors. The leader bashes his fist down upon one of the screens. "Damn them!" yelled the leader. The leader turns around, away from the monitors. A thought pops into his head, and he presses a button. The building begins to rumble and shake. It breaks away from the rest of the area and flies into the sky. Below the blast of the flames engulf many lives.

The blast goes raging throughout the building. Down through the halls and blasting through the ceiling. "What's that sound?" asked Desais as they all stop their running forward. "They activated the getaway ship!" Jaizen yelled as a firey blast erupts towards them. "Come on let's get out of here!" yelled Iken as they all turn around and start running away from the blast. The blast rages closely behind them. Iken looks behind them and stops. He puts out his hands "Blizzaga!" yells Iken as he holds the blast back. They all stop and turn to Iken. The raging fire begins to melt Blizzaga and licks around the ice. Seeing no other way of escaping the blast, Jaizen blasts a hole in the ceiling and jumps through it. He lends a hand down to pick up the next person and lift them out. Everyone gets out except for Iken and Desais. Iken still holds back the blast. Desais grabs a hold of Jaizen's hand and goes out through the hole. "Come on Iken! Let the ice down and grab my hand!" Jaizen says as he holds his hand down towards him. Iken doesn't look away from the blast. "No…….I'm the only one holding this blast back." Iken said as he strengthens the Blizzaga. "Don't be so foolish! Just take my hand and we can get out of here!" Jaizen yells. "I'm sorry Jaizen, my friend, but this is where I stop. Keep going, I know I won't die in vain." Iken said as he looks away from the blast and at Jaizen. Then the ice melted and the blast raged through Iken. The blast sent Jaizen flying back as it erupted up from the building. Jaizen pulled up an iron shield out of his arms at the moment the blast came up. He fell down onto the ground next to everyone else and tears flowed down his face.

Everyone looks at the direction of the firey building and tears start erupting down their face. "IKEN!!!" Desais yells as he runs towards the firey building. Kirie grabs him by his arm and shakes her head. "No we need to keep moving………He didn't….." she chokes up, "He won't die in vain!" she yells as tears flow down her face like a waterfall. Desais looks at her and everyone else. He sees everyone else crying, and then he looks back at the building. Desais turns around with his head held down. Kirie runs up to him and hugs him. Desais hugs back and they bury their heads into each other's shoulders.

"YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!" yells the leader with triumph as he watches the last footage of one of his monitors over and over again. "I finally killed that bastard!" laughs the leader. The chairman smiles and starts laughing as well. "This battle won't be as hard as I thought now" says the leader as he continues laughing. "What about Desais?" asks the chairman as he stops laughing. The leader turns around and pulls out a control. "Remember the battle I had with Desais? Well as he got enveloped into the darkness, I implanted a chip on him." laughs the leader. "Then why didn't we go and destroy their base and have been done with them?" asks the chairman. "Iken and Jaizen were the reason's I didn't. Desais may be powerful, but he isn't as strong as those two." exclaimed the leader as he turns around and starts laughing at Iken's demise.

Everyone then gets themselves together and starts heading off towards the floating ship. Kirie looks around at the destroyed city and buildings. "So many lives lost, just cause they were fooled by the leader." Said Kirie as anger welled up inside of her. Flames still licked at the buildings that remained and at the wood laying on the ground. Explosion's happened all over the place, as fires got into the oil reserves. Desais turns back and looks at the building that they were in. A firey eruption appears and something shiny speeds at them. Desais blocks it with his blade, and looks at what it was. "Iken's sword…" Desais said as he picked it up. Everyone gathers around as they look at the messed up remains of the blade. Desais felt a surge of energy go into him. Light erupted from Desais's hand where he held the blade. Everyone closed their eyes as the light blinded them.

Desais re-opened his eyes and saw white all around him. (Where is everyone?) Thought Desais as no one could be seen. "Desais" says a familiar voice. Desais turns around and saw Iken. "Iken! I thought you were dead! We all saw it happen to you" Desais says as he runs at Iken. Desais gets closer and tries to hug Iken, but as he does he goes right through him. Desais turns around and looks up at Iken. Iken turns towards Desais "I am dead, Desais, but my soul is a part of me. As you held the blade, I sent your soul into it." Iken exclaimed. "I have brought you here because I needed to give you something." Iken said as he touches Desais shoulder. A bright white light erupts from Iken's hand and goes through Desais's body. "You shall live on, but not just your life. You shall live on as mine as well." Iken said as the light surged through Desais. "I have given you a power, a certain power that can only be used at the precise moment." Iken said as the light disappeared and Iken pulled his hand off of Desais's shoulder. "But when will I know to use it?" Desais asked. "Only you will know that." Iken said as he began to disappear. "No don't go Iken!" Desais said as he reached out to him and tears began to pour from his eyes. "It's time for the pupil to become the master." Said Iken as he smiled and disappeared. "No!!! IKEN!!!" Desais screamed.

Desais drops the sword and everyone looks at him. Kirie touches his shoulder, "It'll be ok. I'm here for you" she said as she smiled. Jaizen looked at Desais puzzling, but then understood. (Even when you're dead, Iken, you keep giving and helping) Jaizen thought as he looks into the sky. Jaizen looks back down at everyone. "Ok everyone, let's end this tyranny." Jaizen said as he turns toward the floating building. They all turn to the building and smile upon it. "This will be our last battle. Let us end it all" Desais said as he smiled. They all then started running towards the direction of the building.

The leader looked out his window and smiled an evil grin as he watched them run towards the building. "Look at them, such small, insignificant beings." Laughed the leader, "Soon, very soon, they will all die and darkness will reign over all!" The leader then turned around, towards the chairman and the people operating the computers. "Send out the Dark Beings" said the leader. One of the people pressed multiple buttons and opened a hatch towards the bottom of the building.

The Dark Beings dropped from the ship and at the ground. "MRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" they all made a blood curdling sound. Desais, Jaizen, Kirie, and Bastle all stopped in their place. "What was that?" asked Kirie. "That was the leader's pets. They are known as the Dark Beings." Said Jaizen, "There aren't many of them but they are difficult to kill. The one thing we can do is get into that building. The closer they are to the leader, the weaker they become." Exclaimed Jaizen. "Well what are waiting her for?" asked Bastle as he repositioned his cannon. Then a dark shadows appeared near them. "They are here, PREPARE YOURSELVES!!" yelled Jaizen as he blocked a slice from one of the creatures. "MRAAAAAAA!!!!" they screeched. The creatures had blood dripping from their extremely jagged, sharp teeth. They were completely black with deep, dark, bloody eyes. They looked at their opponents with lust. Desais, Kirie, and Jaizen sliced their way through them, and started running for the building. Bastle shot down at the ground and sent himself up and over them. He began running alongside the rest of the group towards the building. The beasts growled and evaporated into the ground. Dark figures moved towards them at an alarming rate. Bastle shot at the ground behind him, but the blasts didn't harm the beasts at all. One of the shadows lurked around the group and appeared in front of them. It lashed out at them with its sharp claws. Desais blocked at sliced the beast in half. "Got it!" Desais said as the beasts body fell to the ground. Desais smiled in triumph, then from the corpse formed two beasts. "Shit! Why didn't you tell me they can turn into more beasts?" Desais asked Jaizen who stood behind him and blocked attacks from the other beasts. "I hadn't a clue that they did that!" yelled Jaizen as he blocked more attacks with his blades.

The creatures ripped at the four people with their menacing claws. The four people blocked the attacks with quick precision. "Blizzard!" yelled Kirie as she froze the beasts. The four people ran away from the creatures and continued towards the building. The creatures then broke free from the ice prison. They continued to chase after their foes. "We are almost their!" yelled Kirie. Bastle turned his head and saw the gleaming eyes of the beasts. He then looked at how far away they are from the building. "Grab on!" yelled Bastle. Everyone grabbed onto Bastle's body, and Bastle fired his cannon at the ground, sending them flying through the air and under the building. The beasts then erupted from the ground. Desais sliced at one and it fell to the ground in a bloody heap. "There we go!" said Desais as he watched the rest of his gang quickly killed off the rest of the beasts.

"Now how do we get up there?" asked Desais as he looked up at the floating building. Bastle then shot up a harpoon from his cannon at the building. A rope is connected to the harpoon and attaches to the building. "Does that answer your question?" laughed Bastle.

The leader smiled at he looked down at the burning land. "The age of darkness is almost upon us!" laughed the leader; "Is the machine almost ready?" asked the leader to one of the scientists. "It is ready, but we have one problem. One of the orbs broke." Said the scientist. The leader looked at him with anger in his eyes. Then a beeping noise came from the computer. "Sir the orb is around here. I suspect one of the resistance members has it." Said the scientist. A smile came across the leader's face. "So that was there plan!" laughed the leader. He looked down at the land and opened the window. His hand turned into a dark blob and shot out upon the land. The dark blob formed into a giant beast. It erupted from the ground and the flames attached to its body. It smiled a relentless smile as it looked towards the building. "Now my beast! Do what the Dark Beings couldn't do! Kill the resistance and get me the orb!" laughed the leader maniacally.

Jaizen, Kirie, and Desais are close to getting inside the building as the notice the beast heading at them. Bastle turns around and looks at the firey beast. "Bastle hurry up here!" Yelled the three. Bastle looks up at them and back at the beast. He then wraps the rope around a rock, and heads at the beast. "No! Bastle!" yelled the three as they saw him start shooting the beast and sending it away from the others. "I have got to go help him" Desais said as he started sliding down the rope. Jaizen looked at Bastle and tears went down his face. "No, Desais, let's go." Jaizen said with a heavy heart. "But we have lost too many, I will not lose anymore of our group." Desais answered. Kirie looked at Jaizen and at Bastle. She began to cry as well. "No, Desais, he's right. Bastle is giving us time to get up the rope and into the building. We must honor his wish and continue on." Kirie said as she kept climbing up. Desais looked up at the both of them and understood. He climbed up the rope and entered the building.

The beast walked towards Bastle as he kept shooting him. "NRAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" screamed the beast as he hurled fireballs down at Bastle. Bastle blew up the attacks with shots from his cannon. Bastle saw from the corner of his eyes, his friends going into the building. He smiled as he dodged an attack from the beast. The beast towered at 20 feet, flames erupted from his hands at he sent them at Bastle. The creature is completely dark except for the flames from his eyes and mouth. Bastle smiled at the fight as he kept firing his cannon at the beast. The beast kept stomping towards Bastle. As he walked, the ground started on fire. Bastle kept running away from the beast and towards the ocean. (If I can get there, the beast's fire will go out. Either it will die or I will have to finish it off) thought Bastle as he looked towards his goal. The beast got extremely close and almost squished Bastle with its feet. Bastle clicked a button on the gun. Wheels appeared out of it and Bastle jumped on. He then pressed another button and was sent rocketing towards the ocean. Bastle dodged fireballs reigning down at him.  
"NRAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the beast as it saw its enemy getting further and further from him. Bastle then stopped and got off of his cannon. He pressed a button and the wheels went back into the cannon. Bastle looked down at the water and pointed his cannon at it. "Blizzaga!" said Bastle as he shot at the water and formed a thick layer of ice. Bastle got on it and headed out to the sea. The beast kept shooting fireballs at Bastle as he headed further out to sea. Bastle pressed another button on the cannon. Propeller blades came out of the end of it. Bastle put it into the water and rocketed further out to sea as the creature walked into the water. As soon as the beast realized that its fire was going out, it was too late. The beast stepped into a trench and fell down into the sea. Bastle stopped the propeller blades and looked at the 50 foot waves rushing at him. Bastle held up the cannon and fired. The wave fell apart and went back into the sea. Bastle did a sigh of relief as he saw the beast was gone. Bastle turned around and looked at the crimson sky.

Then, from out of the water erupted a hand. Bastle was dragged down into the water. He saw the beast he thought he had slain. Bastle started the propellers again and sliced the beasts hand off. "NRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" screamed the beast as his hand sank to the murky depths of the sea. The beast's eyes then erupted with flames as it grew angry. Bastle's eyes widened as he saw the flames. The beast opened its mouth and shot and extremely powerful flame at him. Bastle started up the propeller again and sent himself out of the water, and into the air. The blast followed him but missed as he fell. "Blizzaga!" yelled Bastle as he froze the water under him. Bastle started propelling towards an island nearby. (I cannot win this battle on the ocean. I miscalculated…) thought Bastle as he rushed towards the island. The beast swiped at him and shot firey blasts at him. Bastle dodged the attacks, but nearly getting hit by some. He rushed onto the land and the beast erupted from the water and onto the land. (This is it! It's either me or the beast) thought Bastle as a powerful aura erupted around him. Bastle's muscles got bigger and his veins popped out. Bastle ran at the beast. The beast started swiping at Bastle, but Bastle knocked his attacks away. The beast flinched as Bastle hit his hand away. Bastle jumped and started his propeller. "DIE!!!!!!!" yelled Bastle as he plunged the propeller blades into the beast. Black blood spurted out of the beast and covered Bastle. Bastle's body went through the entire beast's body. Bastle landed on the ground behind the beast. The beast then fell to the ground and erupted in flames.

Bastle breathed heavily as he turned around and looked at the fallen beast. Bastle smiled in victory and lifted up his cannon. "YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bastle in triumph. Bastle then looked towards the building. "I'm coming my friends. Just you wai….." Bastle grabbed his chest. The black blood had entered his body. Bastle then looked at his arm as the black blood ate away at his skin and revealed his bones. His hand fell off as the black blood ate through his bone. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bastle at the pain of the black blood eating at his body. Guts and bones are revealed as his skin was eaten. "This is the end….." said Bastle as he fell to the ground, his body being completely devoured by the black blood. Soon there was nothing left of him.


	18. Darkness

**Darkness:**

The leader looked out as he saw his beast defeated. "Everyone and everything is incompetent fools!" the leader said as slammed his hand through a table. "Readings indicate that there are three people that have entered the building." said one of the scientists. "That's as far as they are going to get." said the leader as he pressed a button. Dark creatures began to form throughout the levels of the building. The people that were on the other levels became consumed by the creatures. The creatures that consumed the people became stronger and looked like the people they consumed; only they were black with red eyes. "They won't get even close to the top floor!" yelled one of the human-like creatures as it created a sword.

Desais, Jaizen, and Kirie cut their way through a bunch of the dark creatures that appeared. "These creatures are nothing." laughed Jaizen as they went up a couple of floors. "Just a little further and all the suffering will end. Everyone's death will be repaid" said Desais with excitement in his voice. Then they reached the 3rd floor and noticed something different with the creatures. "You shall not go any further! This is where your journey ends!" yelled one of the creatures as it swung an axe like blade from his hand at Jaizen. Jaizen bent back and dodged the attack. He sliced the creature and it fell to the ground. The creature didn't disappear like the others. All three of them looked at the creatures and noticed something terrible. "They are people, people controlled by the darkness." said Kirie. "We mustn't kill them" said Desais as he blocked some attacks from one of the creatures. "I agree. They are just regular people controlled by the darkness. There has to be a way to save them." said Jaizen as blocked multiple attacks from the creatures.

Kirie looked sad as she saw small, child-like creatures attacking her. "The leader will pay for using people's lives like this!" yelled Kirie as she blocked attacks. They all three kept moving up as they dodged the attacks. The whole floor was covered with the creatures. They blocked quick, but couldn't stop because there was another attack coming at them after blocking one. Suddenly there were new creatures that came. They crawled from the ceiling and swiped at them from above. "This is getting rather dangerous." said Jaizen as he blocked one of the attacks from above. Jaizen had to form armor from the metal out of his skin. "This won't be a problem for me but you guys it will be." Jaizen said as started to run through the creatures; every once in awhile he had to block attacks that went through the hole showing his eyes. Jaizen, Kirie, and Desais grouped together. They blocked from all sides of them. Then, suddenly something else happened. The creatures started spitting at them. Kirie blocked one of the attacks but the black ooze stuck well onto her blade. It attached itself to her blade and started turning her blade black. "Get out of here!" Kirie said as she knew what was going on. Desais and Jaizen looked at her. "Not without you." They both said as ooze headed at them. A blue aura went around Kirie and she blocked all the ooze that went at them. "Get out NOW!" yelled Kirie. Then they finally saw, the ooze was covering her blades and slowly covering her body. They both looked at her with sadness. They left the floor and headed up. Desais turned around and looked at her. "Desais, I love you" she said as she disappeared into the group of creatures.

Tears welled up in Desais eyes as he left Kirie and followed Jaizen. "We will find a way to bring you and everyone else on that floor back." Desais said as he wiped away the tears. Jaizen looked at him, "Yes we shall." Jaizen said with anger in his voice. They then bashed through the door into the second floor. There stood the chairman, "Well I honestly didn't think you guys would make it this far." said the chairman as he smiled. "It appears you are missing a few of your friends" laughed the chairman. Jaizen and Desais ran at the chairman with anger. Jaizen jumped up and sliced at him from above while Desais sliced at him from below. They both cut through the chairman and ended up behind him. "That was easy." said Desais. "It's not over with." replied Jaizen as he turned towards the chairman. Desais did the same thing and saw what he meant. The chairman turned back to normal. "It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me." smiled the chairman as blades formed from his arms. The chairman sliced at them and they blocked, but the blade went around their blades and formed back. Desais and Jaizen jumped back away from the cut. "Hmph, it appears you have dodged my attack. But for how long will you be able to do that?" asked the chairman with a smile. "Desais, head up to the leader. I will deal with this guy." Jaizen said as he rushed the chairman. Desais nodded and went through the other door and up to the top floor.

Desais bashed through the door and held his blades out in attack formation. "Well, well, well, we meet again Desais." said the leader as he turned around and smiled a viscous grin. Two black creatures jumped out at Desais. Desais ducked and one went over him. He pushed the other one out the door. "You're vile! To turn even your own men into those beasts!" Desais yelled as he pointed his sword at the leader. The leader smiled a devilish grin, "They are only of use to me when they are controlled." laughed the leader as he turned dark, and his eyes turned red. "That also goes for the one that has followed me up to this point." laughed the leader as he pulled a lever.

Jaizen and the chairman fought each other hard. "Pretty hard for you to get into my armor, isn't it?" laughed Jaizen. The chairman breathed heavily, and then down from above came a dark blob. The chairman screamed as the blob took control of him and covered him. Jaizen looked in wonderment, as the chairman arose with darkness covering him. "My leader has given me power!" smiled the chairman. "I see so even the leader's trusted advisor gets controlled by his darkness." Jaizen said, "How cruel." Jaizen spat in disgust. The chairman disappeared and reappeared behind Jaizen. The chairman cut at Jaizen and it opened part of his armor. (!!!!! What? How was he able to rip apart my armor?) Jaizen thought as he blocked the next attack. The chairman picked up what had fallen from inside the armor and went outside his window. "Here is the orb my master has been wanting!" laughed the chairman as he placed it inside the machine.

Desais cut at the leader, but the leader ducked and dodged the attack. "What happened to all that power that I saw not so long ago?" laughed the chairman. Desais's face showed his anger as he kept cutting at him. "Or maybe it's because you can't unleash it!" yelled the chairman as he laughed hysterically. Desais then realized what he was getting at. "You did something to me, didn't you!" yelled Desais. "Oh why would you ever think something like that?" smiled the leader with a simply evil smile. Then the leader looked down as he felt something. "It appears your friend had the orb I was looking for. Now let everything disappear into utter darkness!!" laughed the leader as he dropped down and out the window. Desais ran after him but stopped at the edge. He looked down at the laughing leader as he put his arms into the machine. Desais then jumped out the window and landed on the ledge where the machine is at. "Watch as I turn everything into utter darkness, and bring forth the destruction of everything!" laughed the leader. The machine powered up and dark blast was sent out. Jaizen followed after and sliced the leader in the back. The leader's head turned completely around and looked at Jaizen. "Ah! Jaizen, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" laughed the leader. "As I recall, the last time I saw you was after we saved those little girls. What was that pathetic little girl's name? Ah yes it was Shirise wasn't it?" laughed the leader. Jaizen's face grew with complete hatred and anger. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jaizen as he sent multiple blades into the leader's back. The chairman came at Jaizen and sliced him across the chest. Blood spurted out of Jaizen's body. Desais watched as Jaizen started falling. Jaizen began falling off the ledge and down to the ground below. "JAIZEN!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Desais.

The chairman then ran towards Desais. Desais's face showed pure anger towards the entire organization. "Awww, is Desais going to cry for his weak friends life" laughed the leader. The sun then blacked out and all the stars shine stopped, everything went black. "Hahahahahahahah!" laughed the leader. Desais couldn't see anything, and then he felt a piercing pain in his body. Desais then felt himself falling. It felt like he was falling forever. Suddenly, something caught him; Desais couldn't see what caught him. Desais passed out from all the blood he lost.


	19. Utter Darkness

**Utter Darkness:**

Desais awoke, "Oh it must have all been a nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare." Desais said as he held his hands to his face. He then looked around and saw a fire burning and noticed that he wasn't on the ship. Desais then touched his chest and felt a bandage. "It wasn't a nightmare…" Desais thought as tears welled up in his eyes. "Shirise, Bastle, Jaizen, Iken, Kirie……..All gone…..and for what!" Desais yelled as he through a bowl from the table next to him into a wall, the bowl shattered. "Ah, your finally awake." said a voice. Desais jumped and reached for his blade. He couldn't find them so he held out his fists. "Who are you?" asked Desais. A person walked into the room. It was a heavy set man with torn clothes on, he had a blade on his back. "I go by the name of Kren." said the man, "I have saved your life, with the help of my Bahamut." smiled the man. Desais looked at him questioningly. "Where are you from?" asked Desais. "I will answer all questions you have after dinner. For now rest, you'll need it." said Kren as gave him some water and food to eat. Kren then walked out of the room. (Seems friendly, but won't know for sure till I get some questions answered.) Thought Desais as he ate the meal and drank the water cautiously.

Desais then finally got up and out of bed. His shirt was missing and there was a bandage where he got cut. "Ah, he walks." smiled Kren as Desais walked out of the room slowly. Desais looked at the other person in the room. "Oh this is my wife Nina, and we have a son somewhere around here. His name is Sugo." said Kren as he pointed at a seat next to him. "Sit I'm sure you feel like you can barely stand, and have many questions for me." smiled Kren. Desais did as Kren asked and sat next to him. "Ok, for one how did you find me and catch me as I was falling?" asked Desais questioningly. "Well we live on this planet, away from everyone else, and noticed the explosions coming from the town nearby. My wife told me not to go and investigate, but I just had to. I called forth my Bahamut and noticed a black ray shoot up into the sky. We kept flying towards the area and everything suddenly went dark. I gripped onto Bahamut and got his amazing eyesight so that I may see and noticed you falling. That is how you got here." explained Kren. "I see, well how hasn't the leader noticed the light coming from this house yet?" asked Desais. Kren pointed towards a device in the room over. "I made this device to keep people and monsters away from our house. It is an invisibility force field. It has kept us safe for quite some time now." said Kren. Desais nodded his head as he listened to the guy. "So now my turn," smiled Kren, "What was going on over there?" Desais looked away for a moment with a sad look on his face. "That place was known as the Organization and it is controlled by a guy known as the leader. I was foolishly working for him until my master Iken and friend Kirie got me out of there. Then I started helping out a group called the Resistance. We tried to prevent what has happened. We got one of the orbs of power from a planet. We figured we could prevent this from happening by keeping the orb safe. Apparently one of the leader's henchmen, known as the chairman, got the orb of power and added it to his machine. Once the leader combined himself with the machine, he created this darkness. I lost my friends in trying to prevent this from happening. Now they all have died in vain…" Desais said as tears flowed down his face and he began crying. "I lost my master, my friends, and the woman that I loved. Not to mention everyone that I knew at the organization. The leader killed them off like they were nothing to him. He also turned some into his dark servants!" Desais started to yell as he grew angry. "Ah, I see, you have been through a lot at such a young age." frowned Kren.

"Poor boy." said Nina as she thought of all the troubles he has been through. "Life is cruel indeed," said Kren, "but it will only continue to be that way if you don't do something about it." Nina nodded her head in agreement. "I mean before me and Nina lived here, we lived in a city. It's not too far from here. We had trouble with trying to raise a kid. We could barely live with the pay we were getting. Plus we lived in a bad area. There were fights breaking out all over the place. It was a terrible place to raise a kid. So we decided to move here, somewhere away from others. Since then we have lived happily, farming out here in the country." Kren explained. Desais listened to his advice and took it. "We will help you to gain your strength back. Just rest up for as long as you need" said Kren as he got up and went into the kitchen. Desais looked around the house and it looked broke down and had cracks all over the place.

Desais got up and went into the room with the generator. He noticed that the generator was working at an amazing capacity. He looked at it and was amazed that such a small machine could keep up with keeping the land and house hidden. He then noticed Sugo playing with his blades. The kid was doing great. He cut up some dummies made of hay with the blades. (That kid is doing great!) thought Desais in awe. "Hey Kren, did you train your son?" asked Desais. Kren looked at his boy cutting with the blades. "Yeah I train him every day so that he can fend off creatures if they find out about this place." Kren said as he shuttered at the thought about if creatures came here. Kren and Desais walked out of the room and to where Sugo is.

"Hey son, this is Desais." said Kren. Sugo looked at Desais and held his blades out to him. Desais took them back and put them on his back. "You're rather good at wielding these blades Sugo." said Desais with a smile. "Thanks! My dad has trained me every day." Sugo said as he smiled. "How about I train you as well, I can teach you what I know so that you can better yourself." Desais said as he thought about Iken. Sugo jumped up and down and turned to his father. "Would that be ok father?" asked Sugo. Kren looked at Desais and then back at Sugo. "It appears this man can teach you more than what I have taught you." Kren told Sugo, "Just not today Sugo, let Desais rest. Tomorrow you can train with him." Sugo nodded his head and grabbed his own blade and continued practicing.

Kren and Desais walked back inside. "You have quite a talented son there, Kren." Desais smiled. "Yes he is and I am glad." Kren said as he walked Desais to his room. "Sleep well Desais. Allow those wounds to heal." Kren said as he walked away. Desais turned to his bed and laid his weapons against the wall near the bed. Desais laid down into the bed and covered himself up. "Everyone, there is still some hope. This boy will grow up to be a strong warrior that I wasn't." Desais said with a smile as tears flowed down his face as he drifted off to sleep.


	20. New Family

**New Family:**

The horrific scenes of the beasts and his friend's deaths dance through his mind as he sleeps; the leader's face laughing maniacally and everything going dark. Desais awakens and looks around his room. "Only the second day since that incident" Desais tells himself in reminder of what has happened. Jumping out of his head he gets dressed and looks out the window. "Desais, what are you thinking you're going to see out this window?" Desais said as he shook his head. He walked out of his room and saw Sugo already up and practicing. "Good morning Sugo." Desais says as he walks out the door to the outside. Sugo jumps as Desais startles him. "Oh good morning Desais" Sugo says as he looks away from Desais and continues his practice. Desais watches as the kid swings the blades. "If you want a stronger swing then you must have a strong stance." Desais says, "Like this" Desais poses a warrior's stance and holds his blades like he is preparing to be attacked. Sugo looks and does as Desais does. Desais turns towards Sugo, "Now I want you to come at me and show me what you know." Desais says. Sugo looks at Desais with nervous reaction. "Don't worry I won't fight back, I will just be using my hands in defense." Desais reassures Sugo. Sugo nods his head and leaps at Desais. He swipes as Desais with his blade. Desais dodges each and every attack with simple movements. "Good, good, your attacks are powerful and accurate." Desais says as he bends back from one attack. Sugo notices and opening and takes it. He stabs forward as Desais is bent back, but Desais jumps up with his feet and twirls out of the way of the attack. Sugo looks as he is amazed at the dodge. Desais lands on his feet out of range from another attack from Sugo. "Well done! Your father has taught you well. Desais smiles at Sugo as Sugo breathes heavily.

Desais picks up a blade, "Now let's see what you can do with defending." Desais says, "Don't worry I will leave the blade in its sheath." Desais reassures Sugo. Sugo gets into a defensive stance, and Desais begins attacking. Sugo blocks the powerful hits that are laid before him. "Don't back up from your opponent. Keep pushing at him to get him off guard." Desais says as Sugo suddenly starts pushing forward. Desais keeps attacking and Sugo continues blocking. Desais then swings at Sugo's legs and as Sugo jumps up, Desais hits him in the side making him fall down. Sugo grabs at his side in pain. Desais stands there as he watches Sugo hold in the pain. "In battle you must be aware at all times of what is going on. If this blade would have been unsheathed then that would have been a fatal blow." Desais states as Sugo stands back up. "I understand." Sugo says as he bows before Desais. "There is no need to bow down towards me. I am not a master." Desais says as he looks away from Sugo. "But it is respect towards the one training me" Sugo said as he bowed again. Desais smiled as Kren came out with Nina. "I see you're training my son." Kren said as he noticed dirt on Sugo. "Lunch is almost done if you guys wouldn't mind coming in" Nina said as she went back inside. Sugo got a smile on his face as he thought about his mom's delicious cooking and then ran inside after his mom. Kren walked up next to Desais and smiled. "Don't worry about hurting my son. He is full of energy and heals quickly." Kren said as he patted Desais on the shoulder and walked inside. Desais looked up and saw the darkness then walked back inside.

The ruins of the Organization.

Screaming sounds can be heard as people are being tortured in the barracks of the Organization. "Raaarragh!" barked an order from one of the people turned into a darkness creature. A body was brought in and strapped into a securely tight cage. The body was limp and showed a tiny bit of life in it. The person opened his eyes and saw complete darkness except for the red glowing from the creature's eyes. The person began screaming as he saw the creatures. Then he noticed some of the eyes disappear. The person screamed louder thinking that the creature was coming towards him. Then he saw more and more of the creature's eyes disappearing. "RAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!!" screamed one of the creatures as it disappeared. The guy heard something unlock the cage and grab him. "What are you going to do with me?" said the guy in a nervous voice. The thing that got him didn't say a word and kept moving.

After moving for awhile they stopped and the guy was put down. The lights turned on and the guy shielded his eyes. When he re-opened them he saw a guy the torn clothing and dragon blades in his hand. He looked around the room and saw one guy with a cut across his chest, lying in a bed all bandaged up. "Who are you?" asked the guy. "I can't remember but I know that the person I was would save people like this from the creatures of darkness" said the guy as he gave food to the person he saved. "SHIRISE!!!" screamed the person as he awoken. The mysterious man went over to him and put a wet towel on the man's head. "It's ok your safe." said the mysterious guy, "What's your name?" The man in the bed looked at him with a puzzled look. "I am called Jaizen." said Jaizen as he drank some water from the mysterious man. "What is your name?" asked Jaizen. The man flinched at the name and stood there for a moment. "Call me Savior." said Savior. Jaizen nodded his head; "Indeed you are a Savior." smiled Jaizen as he lay back down and fell back asleep. Savior left that room and went to the other guy, but he was nowhere to be found. Then from the ceiling came a creature that attacked Savior. Savior turned around and decapitated it. Blood flowed from the creature's body and stained Savior's sword. The darkness left the body of person it had infected and burned in the light. "Rest in Peace" said Savior as a tear went down from his eye. Savior wiped it away and left the room. He closed a heavy steel door down to hide the hideout.

Floating Castle.

The dark menacing creatures roamed freely on all the levels except the top floor. All that can be seen is the red eyes moving around. "2nd day of complete darkness!" laughed the leader as his body slithered around. "Sir I have found a very special form of creature on the 5th floor." said the chairman with a demonic voice. The leader looked at the chairman, flew through the air, and landed right in front of the creature. The leader looked it over carefully. "Ah! So it is Kirie! What a wonderful thing that has happened!" laughed the leader. He then saw a dagger still in the creature's hand. "Chairman make copies of this dagger. It is very valuable." smiled the leader with his sharp teeth. "Now my creature, call forth the beast that resides within that dagger!" yelled the leader. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled the creature as a blue aura erupted around it. A giant dragon appeared and came through the roof and landed in front of the creature. The leader jumped back away from the dragon and then covered it in dark matter that began to take it over. "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Bahamut as the darkness took it over. "Now go my beast and cover the skies!" laughed the leader. The leader continued to do this with every Bahamut that came its way from the duplicating of the dagger. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!" The leader laughed maniacally.


	21. Fighting to Survive

**Fighting to Survive:**

Savior awakens to the sounds of rustling. He pulls out his blades and ignites a flame at the end of one of the blades. He walks through the hideout and looks around cautiously. He can see only where the flame is at. The complete darkness seems to envelope the entire place. (Remember Savior that the creatures can hide within the darkness. Keep a close eye on everything and don't hesitate to strike) Savior thought as he wandered through the darkness. Savior saw something moving around in the bathroom and he went towards it. He swung but stopped suddenly as he saw a mirror that shone his face and the flame he has. Savior touched his face as he felt the scars, and his entire face shown cuts across it and burns around them. "Who am I?" Savior thought as he stopped touching the scars and looked at his face. Savior hears movement behind him and he gets his blades at the ready. Savior turns around and sees a creature with a huge mouth and sharp teeth. "MRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" roars the beast as it opens its mouth to show its teeth. Savior lunged at the beast and cut it. The beast tried to grab at Savior with its jaws, but barely missed as Savior jumped back. Savior then heard movement behind him and turned around. Two darkness people showed up and looked at Savior with red beaming eyes. "I see there's someone stilling living around in the ruins of the Organization." smiled one of the guys. "Wait till the leader finds out about him." cackled the other guy. They both laughed maniacally and then attack Savior. Savior dodged their strikes and dodged the beast behind him as it snapped at Savior with its jaws. Savior sliced off the top of the beast's head and it fell to the floor. The beast began to form back to normal and Savior turned on a lantern. A dark beast started smoking and disappeared. The two darkness guys lunged towards Savior and kept slashing at him. "I can't believe you killed one of the leader's creations!" yelled one of the guys. He stabbed towards Savior's face and Savior ducked. Savior then moved forward and cut off the guy's lower half. The guy fell to the floor and blood squirted out and sprayed all over. The dark ooze disappeared and left behind is the body of one of the Organization's employees. The other darkness person yelled in anger and kept slicing at Savior. Savior jumped up and stabbed his blade through the guy's neck. The same thing happened to the remains of the guy. "I have got to find a way to bring these people back to normal before I kill off too many." Savior said as he picked up the corpses and buried them in one of the rooms.

Savior finishes burying them and goes back to his room. "This darkness is unbearable. I don't even remember what life was like before all this." Savior said. Savior looked around the room and then down towards his hands. Savior drifted off to sleep holding his blades with him. No sounds can be heard and there is complete and utter silence.

Savior awakens and walks out of his room. He does his morning walk around the ruins to make sure no dark beings are around. He held his flaming blade in front of him and searched every room. Every time he opened a door and saw nothing in there, he gave a sigh of relief. He searched every room all the way up to a caved in wall. He looked at it up and down as he saw scorch marks upon it. "Whatever happened to this building must have been big." Savior thought as he turned back around and went back to his section. He walked into Jaizen's room and gave him some water that he summoned up for him. "Thanks." Jaizen said as he gulped down the water. After giving Jaizen water Savior sat down next to the bed. "Was this world always like this? Completely shrouded in darkness?" Savior asked questioningly. "Jaizen sat up and looked at Savior."No this world used to be bright with people doing missions at the Organization and creatures roaming free. That is until the leader of the Organization took all seven of the orbs of power from other worlds, and used them for his own dark purposes." Jaizen said as he looked off to the distance remembering the horrors that have befallen. "I see. I'm sorry that, that has happened to this world. I don't remember what happened except for all this darkness and saving you." Savior says as Jaizen looks at him. "Yeah this darkness is hell and having to stay on the guard everyday isn't fun." Savior continues, "All I know is that I am meant to keep you safe and help you to heal." Jaizen looked at everything in the room and saw its steel walls and ceiling. He looked towards the door and noticed that it is made of thick steel and has a solid steel bar to keep it closed. "I am glad that you keep me safe but once I recover we need to get out of here." Jaizen stated. Savior looked at him with a questioning look. "Where will we go?" Savior said curiously. "Well there is a ship that is hidden beneath the floors of the Organization or what's left of the Organization." Jaizen told Savior from his memory. Jaizen's stomached growled as he felt hungry. Savior got up and walked through the doorway. "Where you going?" asked Jaizen questioningly. "To go get some food." Savior said as he locked the door behind him. Jaizen sat there with the lantern glowing.

Savior came out through a metal door to the outside. He can't see anything and relies only on his ears for sight. Creatures are heard growling and moaning throughout the land. Savior walks down a path that he has set for him over the days. He hears a creature head towards him at ramming speeds and Savior stops. The creature snorts out smoke and waves its head around as it heads at Savior. The creature gets extremely close and Savior grabs onto the bar nearby. He puts his legs straight into the air and slices the creatures head off. The creature's body begins to form back, but Savior shines a light covered around his hands down at the dark body. The dark ooze disappears and what is left behind is a fat beast with horns on its head. Savior drags the beast back to his base and pulls him into the meat room. Savior cuts up the beast and puts the meat into a freezer. Savior cooks some of the meat and serves it to Jaizen. Jaizen and Savior eat their meet in Jaizen's room. "My guess is that everything in the world has been taken over by the leader's dark ooze." Jaizen said with sadness in his voice. "It appears so. We may be the only people on this planet that isn't part of the dark being known as the leader." Savior said as he ate park of the beast. "I appreciate you helping me and all. You seem like someone I have met before, though." Jaizen said as he looked at Savior. "Your voice seems familiar to a buddy of mine that I met at the Organization and died during the fight to defeat the leaders." Jaizen continued. "Who knows who I may be. I don't even know who I am as well." Savior said with his head down. The both finished their meat and then Savior burned the dishes.

Jaizen lays back down and went back to sleep. Savior stayed up for the rest of the day and stayed guard. He kept the fire burning throughout the night and held tightly onto his blades. (The day and night are dark, with beasts roaming around. No light in sight but only hope for the bright future.) Savior thought in his head as he stayed guard. Hours passed by and Savior started getting tired. Savior went and sealed the door to Jaizen's room and put out the fire. Savior then went into his room, sealed his door, and fell asleep.


	22. Nowhere to Hide

**Nowhere to Hide:  
**  
The nightmares of "that" day kept running through Desais's mind. He opens his eyes as he awakens. Desais sits up in bed and grips his head (These memories shall haunt me until I fix things) Desais thought. Sugo comes into the room, and he is much taller now. Sugo has dual blades attached to his back and has grown a mustache. He looks much stronger now and appears to look like a reincarnated form of Iken. "Master Desais is something wrong?" asks Sugo. "No, no, just memories going through my head." Desais said with a smile as he got up. "Let's get to training Sugo." Desais said as he equipped his dual blades. As they went through the house they ran into Kren and Nina. "Getting some more training in there, Sugo?" Kren said with a smile. "Yes, father and I have been getting better!" Sugo answered with a big grin. Nina went up to Sugo and gave him a big hug. "Of course you are honey, I have no doubt that you are becoming a great man." She said with a smile. Sugo looked at both his mother and father and smiled. Kren came up and gave Desais a firm handshake. "It was smart to have saved you, Desais" Kren said. Desais smiled then gestured Sugo to follow after him into the backyard. "Lunch will be in a little bit." Nina said as they went left.

As soon as they got outside Desais unsheathed his dual blades and got into attack position. Sugo smiled and got his dual blades unsheathed as well. "Show me that the month of training wasn't for nothing." Desais said as he rushed at Sugo. Desais sliced at Sugo with mighty strength and force. Sugo blocked the attacks and pushed Desais back. Sugo began to launch attacks of his own in quick and precise precision. Sugo aimed down towards Desais's legs, but missed as Desais jumped and did a back flip. As he did this back flip he sliced at Sugo. Sugo blocked and sent Desais into the air. Sugo kicked his feet off the ground with a mighty kick and rushed at Desais. Desais saw Sugo heading right at him and prepared himself. Sugo slashed at Desais and Desais blocked. Their attacks were fast and could barely be seen from the ground. Sugo slipped up as he attacked forward and missed Desais. Desais swung his foot around and sent Sugo straight into the ground. Desais then kicked his legs off of a nearby tree and slammed straight into Sugo. The dust cleared and Sugo is standing there with his dual blades crossed and blocking Desais. Desais is still in the air with his dual blades clashing with Sugo's. "Nice job Sugo." Desais said as he was pushed back and landed on his feet. "Well I was trained by a great warrior." Sugo said as he went at Desais and sliced at him with his blades. Desais sheathed his blades and did black flips onto his hands as he dodged the attacks. Desais began laughing as he kept dodging the attacks easily. "Come on Sugo. Come get me!" Desais laughed as he jumped into a tree. Sugo sliced at Desais, missed, and cut off one of the tree's branches. Desais went to the top of the tree and pulled out his blades. Sugo jumped up and sliced at Desais but missed. Desais jumped off the top of the tree and pointed his blade down towards Sugo. Sugo kicked off the tree to dog the quick attack, and rolled back up onto his feet. He turned and looked towards Desais in his defensive position. "Great job Sugo. It appears that my efforts haven't been in vain." Desais smiled. "Lunch is ready!" yelled Nina out the door. "Thanks," Sugo bowed, "Master Desais." Desais remembered when he used to do that to Iken. Desais smiled and bowed down towards Sugo as well. (This boy will be a great warrior) Desais thought in his mind.

Sugo and Desais went inside and sat at the table, and Kren stood up. "Let us give thanks that this darkness hasn't taken a hold of us, and for the friendship and wonderful life we are still living." Kren stated as he sat down. They all grabbed some of the amazing food that is presented at the table. There is an amazing looking turkey, with beans, and gravy. They ate to their fill and washed it all down with water. As they finished they heard a weird zapping sound. "What's that noise?" asked Desais as he looked at Kren. Kren walked into the room where the cloaking machine was at. Electrical currents are zapping all around it. Kren turned towards everyone else. "Get to Bahamut!" Kren yelled as the machine exploded and engulfed him in flames. "KREN!!! FATHER!!!" yelled Nina and Sugo as they got up from the table. Desais stopped them from going any further and noticed something come through the door from outside. It stood up on its legs and roared at them. Desais pulled out his blades and sliced at the beast. "Get to Bahamut! NOW!! We need to get out of here!" yelled Desais as he saw a beast appear behind Nina and stab her through the chest. Sugo turned around and leaped at the creature with his dual blades. Desais cut the darkness beast in half and ran at Sugo. "Sugo! Let's go!" Desais said as he opened up a trap door under the table. The darkness beast, that Desais sliced in half reformed and launched itself at Desais. Sugo cut the beast in half and dove down into the trap door behind Desais.

They shut the door and ran. "We must hurry! That door won't hold them back for long!" Sugo yelled as Desais lighted a flame at the tip of one of his sword. They got into a room and found a gem on a pedestal. Sugo grabbed it and held it above him. The gem glowed as Sugo called forth to Bahamut. The darkness beast broke through the doorway and rushed at Sugo and Desais. Bahamut blasted into the ground to get to them. Desais grabbed Sugo and sent him up to Bahamut. Desais then sent a blast of fire at the beasts, to keep them back. Desais then saw a familiar figure within the group of the beasts. "Hello Desais." smiled the leader. Desais's face changed to complete and utter rage. "It's been awhile since I saw you last." laughed the leader. Desais sliced the leader in half, but the leader formed back. "You can't kill me, Desais" the leader laughed maniacally. Bahamut dropped his tail down and picked up Desais. The leader launched himself at Desais and got his legs. "There's no escape from the darkness!" laughed the leader. Desais sliced the leader's arm and escaped, but the dark ooze still was on Desais leg. The ooze turned into spiked and went right through Desais leg. Desais yelled in pain from the attack. Desais grabbed the ooze and light appeared in his hand and evaporated the ooze. Desais brought his hand up and looked at it. (Can I summon the powers of my dragoon form?) Desais wondered as he got up and sat on Bahamut.

Darkness creatures in the sky then began attacking them. Bahamut dodged as much as he could, and Desais and Sugo sliced at the beast's. The beast's just reformed after getting hit blow for blow. "Is there no end!" yelled Sugo with rage. Desais wondered that himself as the beasts just kept coming. Bahamut got hit by one of the tails from the beast and staggered a bit. Desais launched fireballs at the beasts and set some on fire. The fire soon disappeared within the beasts and was sent back at them as a black flame. "There is no end of these creatures!" yelled Desais.

Savior's hideout.

Savior went into Jaizen's room and fed him after his look around of the place. Jaizen got up and felt the scar on his chest and remembered "that" day. "Hey Savior, do you remember the day when the leader created utter darkness?" asked Jaizen. Savior looked away from Jaizen. "No I don't remember much, except for finding you and escaping the darkness." Savior said as he sat down in his seat. Savior ate his food then heard a pounding from the room over. "Here take this." Savior said as he gave Jaizen a metal pole. Jaizen looked at the pole and put it on the ground. Jaizen got blades come out of his arm and jumped up from the bed. He stretched out and walked into the other room with Savior. Savior got his blades ready and then darkness beasts crashed through the ceiling. Savior sliced many in half and used light to evaporate the darkness ooze. Jaizen joined it and sliced many in half with his blades, and then the lights went out. "Awww, what do we have here? A couple of resistance members." laughed an eerie voice. Rage erupted in Jaizen as he recognized the voice. "Leader!!! Where are you!!!" yelled Jaizen. "I'm everywhere!" laughed the leader as he voice echoed from all over. Savior listened for the sounds of bodies moving and strikes at them. (Man it would be nice to be able to see) Savior thought as his form changed and light erupted throughout the building. The darkness creatures shielded their eyes from the light. The leader's face changed to hatred as he saw the light. "I'm going to snuff out the light!" yelled the leader as he grabbed Savior with his hand. The leader smiled but then let go as he felt his hand burn. Jaizen attacked the beasts and saw as the darkness ooze evaporated due to the light. Savior attacked the leader and the leader sent him through the roof. Savior was attacked by the creatures in the sky, but they were sliced in half immediately. Savior saw as the darkness creatures all came towards him. He saw also the creatures he cut in half form back. (There isn't enough light to completely get rid of the darkness) thought savior.

Desais and Sugo saw the light nearby and headed towards it. Savior saw them coming and sliced at them. Luckily Bahamut dodged and wasn't killed. "Wait! We aren't part of the darkness creatures!" Desais said as Savior stopped. "More survivors?" Savior said as he sliced at another creature. Jaizen fought for his life against the leader. "I am surprised to find you still alive, Jaizen." laughed the leader. "I will always be alive to stop you!" yelled Jaizen as he leaped at the leader. The leader smiled, "Fatal mistake" the leader laughed as Jaizen is covered in the darkness ooze and taken over. "You will be a great general in my army." laughed the leader as he looked up at Savior and noticed Desais and Sugo.

Savior then remembered what Jaizen said about a ship below the leader's castle. "Come with me, I know a way to get off this planet." said Savior as he shot towards under the castle. Bahamut followed after Savior and saw him dig into the ground. Desais and Sugo kept defeating darkness creatures as they kept coming after them. Savior then found the ship and went into it. He looked around it and couldn't find a way to start it up. Desais and Sugo then went on the ship. "How do you start this thing!" yelled Savior when suddenly he fell into a machine attached to the ship. Savior touched it and his light went into it and fused with the crystal within it. The ships lights turned on and the ship started up. Savior was puzzled by how it worked, but didn't question it as he grabbed the controls and lifted off the ground. Bahamut flew after them as they tried to escape the planet. "Don't let them escape!!" yelled the leader as he sent a huge amount of darkness creatures at them. Bahamut stopped and sent a gigantic blast towards the darkness beasts. The blast engulfed them all, but was soon sent back at them. Bahamut was vaporized from the blast and kept heading at the ship. "Come on go faster!" yelled Savior and the ship responded. The ships jet boosters erupted and sent them into hyperspace.


End file.
